¿Como me enamore?
by moiraDBZ
Summary: SUMARYCAMBIADO(otraveez)Las confusiones,un enemigo y un corazon roto que cambiara las vida de dos personas que solian ser mejores amigas. Cuando te das cuenta de los errores de tus acciones, y te arrepientes toda la vida de ello, al menos hasta que vuelves a encontrarte a esa persona especial¿Como se enamoro Pan ?¿Como se enamoro Trunks?¿El destino querra que vuelvan a encontrarse?
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1 Goku te extrañamos**_

Habían pasado siete meses de la ida de Goku con Shen long y esa misma noche Trunks consolaba a Pan por unos de sus infinitos llantos por la pérdida de su querido abuelito…

-Pan, no estés triste por favor- le decía Trunks mientras secaba una de las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.-Se me parte el corazón al verte llorar de esa manera.

-Lo siento, T-trunks, debes estar harto de venir a consolarme todo el tiempo- le contesto Pan entre sollozos- Gracias por acompañarme.

En ese momento Trunks la miro a los ojos y le dijo –Siempre estaré contigo Pan, cuando me necesites, ahí estaré.

Pan se quedó mirando a Trunks muy sorprendida, nunca lo había visto con esos ojos tan encantadores, concentrados solo en ella "No, esto no puede estar pasando" pensaba ella y solo se limitó a decirle –Gracias.- desviando su mirada al suelo para no quedar paralizada ante aquella tan penetrante mirada.

-Creo que ya deberías dormir, es muy tarde y tienes que descansar.- dijo Trunks levantándose de aquel asiento en el jardín de casa.-Si quieres te acompaño a tu casa.

-No, yo puedo irme sola. Buenas noches Trunks.

-Está bien, buenas noches Pan.

Y sin decir más, Pan se fue a su casa volando y Trunks de fue a su habitación.

"Esto es muy raro, nunca había sentido esto. Sera que… ¡No! No, es imposible, jamás podría gustarme Trunks, es absurdo." pensaba Pan mientras trataba de dormir en su cama. "Pero debo admitir que se veía muy bien, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos mientras me miraba… ¡No! ¿¡Que estoy diciendo!? ¡Es el hermano de mi mejor amiga! ¡Además es mucho mayor que yo! Tranquilízate Pan, solo fue una confusión" se decía así misma en sus pensamientos.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

La familia Briefs se encontraba desayunando en la cocina, a excepción de Vegeta que se levantó temprano para volver a su rutina de entrenamiento.

-Mama, alcánzame el jugo por favor

-Está bien Bra, aquí tienes.

-Gracias. Oye Trunks, ¿a qué hora dormiste anoche? ¿Pan está bien? ¿O sigue triste?- le preguntaba la peli azul ahora dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-Creo que esta mejor, pero no dijo mucho, solo logre que dejara de llorar, creo que eran la una y media cuando me acosté.

-Pobre Pan, esto es horrible, se nota que lo extraña mucho.- Decía Bulma con una tristeza en su rostro. –A decir verdad, ¿Quién no lo extraña? Yo aún lo extraño mucho.

De repente hubo un silencio en la habitación, hasta que Bulma rompió el silencio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Todavía me acuerdo cuando lo conocí…

FLASHBACK

_-¡No, no quiero tu pescado, no soy un monstruo! ¡Soy un ser humano! _

_-¿Qué, humano?_

_-¡Claro! Mírame soy un humano como tú, es enserio, te lo juro. Mírame bien._

_-¡Quédate ahí! Y no te muevas. _

_En ese momento Goku era solo un niño muy inocente y empezó a inspeccionarme detenidamente._

_-También eres humano, ¿verdad? -Le pregunte._

_-Claro que lo soy, pero tu nose eres un poco diferente de mí, te ves distinta._

_-Es porque soy una chica.-Le dije a ese pequeño tan extraño y fuerte._

_-¿Una chica? , nunca había visto una._

_-¿Hablas enserio? ¿Nunca habías visto una chica, una mujer?_

_-No, aparte del abuelo eres el único ser humano que conozco. Estoy diciéndote la verdad, el abuelo me dijo que si alguna vez veía una chica debía ser muy amable con ella._

_-Qué lindo, ¿ves? Lo cortés no quita lo valiente…_

…

_-Oye por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?_

_-Me llamo Son Goku, pero me gusta que me digan Goku, ¿y tú?- Recuerdo que me lo pregunto mientras llevaba ese enorme pescado a su casa._

_-¿Yo?, yo, me llamo…_

_-Ya dimee_

_-Bulma._

_-Hujajajaaja ¡Bulma!_

_-¿Ves? ¡Por eso no quería decirte!_

_-Jajajaja, es que es un nombre muy extraño.-Me decía entre risas.- ¡Bulma! jajaja_

_-¡Ya Goku, déjame en paz, no te rías! ¡Por eso no me simpatizan los niños!_

_Y sin darme cuenta, ese pequeño niño se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, en el salvador de todo el mundo, de todo el universo._

FIN FLASHBACK

-Aun no puedo creer que no esté entre nosotros.- Decía Bulma, soltando unas lágrimas.

MAS TARDE…

En la casa de los Son

-Pan ¿A dónde vas?-Le pregunto Gohan a su hija.

-Iré a entrenar un poco en las montañas. Volveré más tarde.-Le decía la pelinegra a su papa.

-Está bien, cuídate por favor.

-Sí, está bien papá.

Y antes de que su hija retomara vuelo Gohan cerró la puerta para entrar a la casa.

-Gohan ¿A dónde fue Pan?- Pregunto una mujer de ojos azules a su esposo.

-A las montañas a entrenar.

-Qué extraño…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ella voló en dirección contraria.

Un joven de cabello lila se encontraba muy alejado de su hogar. Hasta que se detuvo al encontrarse a una pequeña de ojos azabache justo en el lugar que el tenia destinado. Se encontraba llorando frente a una lápida que decía "A un amado héroe, nuestro salvador, Son Goku" y unas rosas color rosa que había traído ella…


	2. Capítulo 2 Una sorpresa

**N/A:** Holaaa, antes de todo quisiera aclarar que no sé por qué razón el anterior capitulo aparecía "Encuesta" en donde debía ir "Bulma" XD no tengo idea de porque apareció eso. Quiero agradecer principalmente a mi primera seguidora *.* La verdad que no sabía si alguien iba a comentar, pero tengo que admitir que me sacaste una sonrisa: D

**Nanuky-Uzumaky****: **Gracias por tu apoyo ;) A mí también me encanta esta pareja… así que voy a tratar de que la historia sea de tu agrado…De nuevo gracias por dejar tu review :D Beso :*

Algo que no aclare en el capítulo anterior:

Pensamientos: "entre comillas"

_**Capítulo 2 Una sorpresa**_

POV TRUNKS

Allí se encontraba Pan, esa valiente y fuerte pequeña, se veía tan inocente al verla llorar. Desde aquel viaje ella y yo nos hemos vuelto grandes amigos. De cualquier modo tengo hacerla sentir mejor, su cara tan entristecida de algún modo me hace sentir peor que un daño físico, peor que cuando me estoy muriendo, me lastima el alma. "No voy a dejar que este sentimiento de pena te oscurezca el corazón Pan. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para ver ese rostro con una sonrisa de nuevo".

Después de unos minutos pensando de cómo voy a hacerla sentir mejor le dije:

-Pan…-pero ella me interrumpió.

-Vete Trunks, por favor.- Me dijo reponiéndose de sus llantos. Yo no quería y no le haría caso. "Dejándola sola no voy a lograr nada" Pensé.

-No voy a irme. No voy a dejarte sola.

-Entonces me voy yo.-Me tomo desprevenido. En tan solo unos 5 minutos yo ya tenía todo pensado para ese día y pasarla con mi hermanita menor, hija de otra madre, y no iba a dejar que Panny se vaya así nada más. Sin pensarlo, la tome del brazo para que no continuara su vuelo.- ¿Qué haces?

-Quiero llevarte a un lugar especial.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-Me pregunto arqueando una ceja en forma de intriga.

-Es una sorpresa, así que ven aquí.-Me saque el pañuelo que tenía colgado en el cuello y le vendé los ojos a Pan para que no pudiera ver por donde volaba. La tome de la mano y la lleve rumbo a mi "lugar especial", que ciertamente ella ya conocía.

POV PAN

No quería mentirle a mi papa en cuanto al lugar al que me dirigía, pero tenía que mostrarme fuerte ante la situación. Espere a que cerrara la puerta de la casa para ir al ataúd de mi abuelito una vez más. Le lleve unas rosas color rosado que encontré en un hermoso jardín cerca del bosque.

Al llegar allí, llore unos cuantos minutos hasta que sentí la presencia de Trunks detrás de mi. Al principio lo ignore, como si no supiera que estaba allí, hasta que…

-Pan…-Comenzó a hablarme, sabía que cualquier frase que empezara con "Pan..." con un tono triste, significaba que iba a consolarme de nuevo. No quería eso, no quería que otra vez pensara que no podía superarlo, aunque era cierto en realidad, no quería que lo supiera.

-Vete Trunks, por favor.- Lo interrumpí. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que se alejara.

-No voy a irme, no voy a dejarte sola.- Esas palabras no me gustan, ¡piensan que deben protegerme! ¡NO! Yo puedo cuidarme sola, no necesito a nadie más. Pero de algún modo la presencia de Trunks era diferente, era como mi compañero, no mi protector, y eso de verdad me agradaba. Aunque en ese momento quería estar tranquila. Trunks, a pesar de gustarme su compañía, me ponía un tanto nerviosa, no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué, lo veía la mayoría del tiempo. Pero últimamente él me ponía los pelos de punta.

-Entonces me voy yo.-Le dije con firmeza, levantándome del suelo y elevándome para tomar vuelo. Pero entonces Trunks me tomo del brazo, y ese contacto me puso aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba.- ¿Qué haces?- Le pregunte un poco exaltada.

-Quiero llevarte a un lugar especial.- Me sorprendió mucho lo que me había dicho, él siempre trataba de consolarme con palabras, pero nunca me llevo a un lugar para alejarme de mis lamentables pensamientos. De verdad que me preguntaba una y otra vez "¿A dónde querrá llevarme, que crea que puede hacerme sentir mejor?".

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Es una sorpresa, así que ven aquí.- Antes de que pudiera imaginármelo, Trunks se sacó su pañuelo de su cuello y empezó a vendarme lo ojos. Eso fue lo más lindo que había sentido en mi vida. Para mi suerte lo hizo a mis espaldas, en caso contrario él hubiera notado mi sonrojo en mis mejillas. Cuando pensé que era lo más tranquila que en realidad podría estar, Trunks me tomo de la mano y me llevo a un rumbo desconocido. No podría haberme sentido mejor en ese instante, el contacto entre nuestras manos, pensando que de verdad a esa persona le importara tanto mi bienestar, y la intriga del saber a dónde me estaba dirigiendo. No sabía que me pasaba, pero era una sensación que ningún chico me había hecho sentir jamás.

POV GENERAL

-¡YO CREO QUE TRUNKS DEBERIA ENTRENAR MAS PARA VOLVERSE MAS FUERTE! ¡ES UN SAIYAYIN!

-¡PUES OLVIDAS QUE TAMBIEN ES UN HUMANO! ¡Y ES MI HIJO! ¡TRUNKS NO SE PASARA EL RESTO DE SU VIDA ENTRENANDO COMO TU VEGETA!- Le grito la peli azul al hombre de ojos azabache.

-¡CALLATE, EL ENTRENARA COMO ES DEBIDO! ¡Y NO ME MOLESTES MAS MUJER! ¡Trunks vámonos!-Pero cuando se dio cuenta Trunks ya no estaba allí. Se había alejado mucho, al parecer Vegeta no se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado discutiendo con Bulma como para que su hijo se hubiera ido tan lejos.

Bulma también se percató de la ausencia del peli lila y siguió hablando con su esposo para tranquilizar el momento.

-¿Por qué nunca me das la razón Vegeta? Trunks no quiere entrenar más, no lo fuerces.- Vegeta al estar de espaldas de Bulma, se dio vuelta con el ceño fruncido. Se acercó a aquella mujer se ojos celestes y le dijo:

-¿Crees que si te daría la razón todo el tiempo te hubieras convertido en mi mujer?- Dijo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-No, creo que no. Si no discutiéramos todo el tiempo, ¡el tenerte como esposo no sería divertido!- Respondió Bulma riendo. Vegeta por su parte le dirigió una traviesa sonrisa a su mujer. Se fue acercando a ella, la tomo de la cintura, ella lo tomo del cuello y se dieron un apasionado beso en los labios, el típico beso que los hacia olvidarse de sus discusiones la mayoría del tiempo…

EN UNA LUGAR DE LA CUIDAD SATAN…

-Listo, con cuidado, vamos a aterrizar.

Lo único que escuchaba Pan era a muchas personas gritando y divirtiéndose al parecer, pero eso no le decía nada, las conversaciones de las personas a su alrededor se entrecruzaban y no podía entender bien.

-¿Ya puedo quitarme el pañuelo?-Trunks no le respondió y se lo quito él para otra vez ponérselo en su cuello.

-No, no puede ser… ¡Trunks esto es maravilloso!-Le dijo Pan con su rostro lleno de alegría y felicidad. El joven por su parte se sentía muy contento al saber que su idea había puesto muy feliz a su pequeña Panny.

-¿Tee… gusta? Esta era mi sorpresa. Pasaremos el resto de la tarde aquí.

-¡Claro! ¡Me encanta! Hace mucho tiempo que no venía a este lugar.

Pan sentía muy emocionada al saber que pasaría su tarde en el parque de diversiones que solía ir de niña, pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa al saber que sería con Trunks. ¿Que pasara en el parque de diversiones? ¿Pan se divertirá sin distraerse por las atenciones de Trunks? ¿Qué más tendrá preparado Trunks para hacer sentir mejor a Pan? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo: _"__**Este día especial"…**_

_Continuara… _


	3. Chapter 3 Este dia especial

**N/A.: Como estaan, quiero agradecer a ustedes por dejar sus reviews, de verdad me gusta mucho escribir esta historia, pero ya verán, al continuar las cosas se irán complicando :O jaja**

**Melany: Si ya vas a ver, que poco a poco el ira sintiendo algo más que hermandad entre ambos, pero ten paciencia, porque como es una pareja con mucha diferencia de edad tendrán que pasar muchas cosas para que estén juntos *o* También estuve preparando algo de goten y bra…pero digamos que la pareja principal es trunks y pan por ahora ;) Gracias por comentar y ojala te guste el capítulo.**

_**Capítulo 3 Este día especial…**_

En la casa de los Son Satán…

-¡En donde está mi preciosa nieta! ¡Pan tengo muchos regalos para ti!

-Papa, Pan no está en casa. Se acaba de ir hace unas horas, exactamente no se hacia dónde fue, pero ya lleva mucho tiempo fuera de casa.- Le dijo Videl a su padre, que entro repentinamente a su casa.

-Que lastima…Yo le traía muchos regalos a ella.

-Estoy segura que le encantaran. Si no viene en una hora la llamare a que regrese.

En el parque de diversiones…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡WUUUJUUU!

-El juego ha terminado, baje a la salida por la izquierda.- Dijo la operadora del control del juego.

-¿Trunks te encuentras bien?-Le pregunto Pan. Pero el peli lila se acercó a un cesto de basura y comenzó a vomitar.-Vamos, la montaña rusa no estuvo tan mal, podemos ir a las tazas giratorias ahora.- Dijo sonriendo.

-¡NOO! Pan ¿por qué mejor no vamos a ganar premios en los juegos de habilidad?-Le dijo Trunks desesperadamente.

-¿Te refieres a tirar todas las latas, tirar el aro y esas cosas?

-Si si así es, vamos voy a comprar fichas.- Trunks compro las fichas y cuando se dio vuelta se dio cuenta que su compañera de juegos ya no estaba a su lado. Volteo a todas partes y la encontró observando uno de los premios en las repisas. Era un panda gigante, uno muy hermoso y relleno. El joven de ojos azules la miro sonriendo, ya decidido a ganar ese peluche para Pan.- ¿Cuánto cuesta?

-Cada intento son dos fichas.- Respondió el señor operador del juego.

-Perfecto, tenga.-Trunks le paso cuatro fichas al señor de bigote canoso. El juego consistía en meter el balón en tres canastas diferentes, una más pequeña que la otra. Trunks agarro la pelota y Pan lo observaba detenidamente con las esperanzas de ganar el juego…

-¡Sí!- Trunks acertó en la primera canasta.- ¡Qué bien!- "Muy bien, solo una canasta más y ganare, pan comido" Pensaba el, mientras a Pan se le iba formando una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro.

-¡Perdiste tu primer intento! Ahora debes empezar de nuevo.- Le dijo el señor a Trunks, el fallo en el último canasto, en el más pequeño.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Trunks miro la cara sorprendida y decepcionada de Pan al ver que había fallado, así que el agarro la pelota de nuevo, la tiro en el primer canasto, en el segundo, pero en el tercero volvió a equivocarse.- ¡Esto no puede ser!- Se enojó mucho y volvió a comprar la fichas para el juego, lo intento más de 4 veces seguidas, iba a comprar una vez más las fichas hasta que…

-¡Trunks tranquilízate! No tienes que ganar todo el tiempo, vamos a otro juego que en poco tiempo va a cerrar el parque.-Le explico Pan, pero este no hizo caso y compro fichas de igual manera.

-¡Ahora si ganare, ya lo veras! ¡Conseguirás ese panda Pan!

-¿Qué? ¿Todo esto es por eso? ¿Solo querías conseguirme ese peluche?

Estaba por tirar el balón, pero Pan le arrebato la pelota de las manos y encesto las tres veces. El joven quedo con la boca abierta mientras ella recibía su premio. Pan sonreía ante su recompensa, pero una voz la entristeció de inmediato.

-"_Les recordamos que todos los juegos cerraran en 5 minutos, les aconsejamos que vayan dirigiéndose a la salida para el cierre el parque."- _Dijo la voz que salía de los altavoces.

Trunks se arrepintió totalmente de haber malgastado su tiempo tratando de ganar ese premio a pesar de que Pan le decía lo contario. Pan salió corriendo a la fila más corta que había encontrado en todo el parque, pero cuando llego su turno de subirse…

-Lo siento, pero ya lo cerramos. Todos los juegos en esta área están cerrados.- Le dijo el operador del juego. Pero Pan no se rendía y fue más lejos a encontrarse un juego que siguiera abierto, pero ya era demasiado tarde, los altavoces avisaron que todas las personas se dirigieran a la salida. Pan con Trunks sin más remedio tuvieron que obedecer.

En la casa de los Briefs…

Una mujer de cabellos azules se dirigía a la puerta de su casa que había sido llamada hace unos segundos.

-Hola Goten, pasa.- Goten entro mientras Bulma cerraba la puerta.- ¿Vienes a ver a Trunks?

-Si así es.- Contesto el hijo menor de Goku con una sonrisa.

-Pues él no se encuentra en casa, me llamo hace unas dos horas diciéndome que pasaría la tarde en el parque de diversiones con Pan. Puedes esperarlo si quieres.

-Oh está bien, ¿Y el tío Vegeta?

-Se fue hace un momento, no sé a dónde, si quieres siéntate en el sofá en cuanto vuelve Trunks.- Dijo la peli azul. Goten se sentó y Bulma volvió al laboratorio donde realizaba unos experimentos.

Había pasado media hora de la llegada de Goten y Bra bajaba las escaleras para ir a la cocina.

-¡Hola Bra!- Bra miro sorprendida a Goten, "Ai no, ¿Qué está haciendo el aquí?" Pensaba ella.

-Ho- hola.

-¿No me acompañas hasta que regrese Trunks?

-¿Y-yo?

-¡Sí! Por favor estoy aburrido y no hay nada bueno en la televisión.- Dijo el hijo de Milk.

-De verdad lo siento Pan.- Decía el joven de ojos azules.

-Trunks ya te disculpaste más de tres veces, no importa, ya no te preocupes, lo pase muy bien hoy.- Le dijo la pequeña de ojos azabache mientras disfrutaba su helado de chocolate que Trunks le había comprado al salir del parque. Él sonrió ante su respuesta.

-Yo también me divertí contigo Pan.-Ella se había terminado su helado, ya era de noche y hacia frio. Ambos estaban sentados en un banco de la plaza.

-Uii, que frio.- Le dijo Pan mientras temblaba de frio. Trunks se sacó su chaqueta y envolvió a la pequeña de pelo negro con ella.

-Toma.-Le dijo él. Se quedaron un rato largo en esa posición, el abrazando a Pan y ella mirando esos ojos que la hipnotizaban. En un momento Trunks dirigió su mirada a los ojos azabache de ella, la observaba son satisfacción, ella estaba feliz, había cumplido su objetivo. Pero de algún modo no pudo desviar la mirada. Ambos se encontraban dándose un millón de preguntas en su mente. "¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla? No lo entiendo" Pensaba el peli lila. "No puede ser otra vez está pasando, parece que en realidad si me gusta pero no voy a admitirlo" Pensaba ella. Pan estaba segura de lo que sentía, pero Trunks aún no podía comprenderlo, jamás le pasaría esa idea por su mente, nunca se le ocurriría enamorarse su una chica de tan poca edad, como lo era Pan. Ella se encontraba muy nerviosa nuevamente, su sonrojo empezaba a notarse, pero no le importó, además de estar nerviosa se sentía emocionada. Ese día había sido muy especial, Trunks le había quitado más de una sonrisa esa tarde. Luego de estar un tiempo sin desviarse las miradas, en silencio, sonó el teléfono de Pan.

-Es mi mama.- Dijo Pan después de sacar su celular de su bolsillo y percatándose de que había pasado mucho tiempo mirando a Trunks.- ¿Hola?

-_Pan ¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa? ¿Sigues en el parque de diversiones con Trunks? Ya es demasiado tarde hija._

_-_Mama ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

_-Bulma me acaba de llamar y me lo explico todo. ¿Por qué no nos avisaste nada?_

_-_Lo siento mama, te iba a avisar pero el tiempo se me paso volando. No te preocupes ahora mismo iré a casa.

_-Está bien, no tardes, tu padre está preocupado.-_ Le dijo Videl a su hija antes de colgar el teléfono.

CASA DE LOS SON SATAN…

-¿Ya viene?

-Sí, me lo acaba de confirmar. No te preocupes Gohan estará aquí en unos minutos.

-Sí, está bien, pero no tenía por qué mentirme, no tiene nada de malo que vaya a divertirse con Trunks. ¿Por qué me habrá dicho que iba a entrenar?

-No lo sé, pero no creo que sea algo malo. No importa después se lo preguntamos.- Le dijo la mujer de ojos azules a Gohan.

POV TRUNKS

Acompañaba a Pan a su casa, estábamos volando lentamente por ciudad Satán, admirando el paisaje iluminado que teníamos en frente. A decir verdad no sabía lo que había pasado, no sé qué es lo que hubiera pasado si Videl no hubiera llamado a Pan para interrumpir ese momento. Era algo extraño. Pero ahora no pensaba mucho en eso, estaba mirando como el viento soplaba el cabello de Pan, como ella disfrutaba el volar por los aires, era algo magnifico, se veía hermosa. ¿Hermosa? Si, hermosa, no creí que algún día pensaría esto, pero debo admitir que ella es una chica realmente bella. Algún día un muchacho la hará muy feliz. Y esa idea paso por mi mente. No me imaginaba a mi pequeña Panny con novio. Era algo que no podía soportar. Nadie puede hacerla feliz como lo hacía yo. " ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso puedo ser tan egoísta como para no compartirla con alguien más? Lo único que espero es que no se deje engañar por cualquier sentimiento tonto que la confunda. ¿¡Pero que me pasa!? ¿Por qué pienso estas cosas que no me incumben?" Iba pensando hasta que llegamos a la puerta de la casa de Pan.

-No quiero entrar.- Me dijo ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que… mi papa me preguntara porque le mentí.

-¿Y sobre que le mentiste Pan?- Le pregunte. No sabía a qué se refería ella. ¿De qué me estaba hablando?

-Lo que pasa es que yo le dije que iría a entrenar esta tarde, pero con todo el tiempo que tardamos es obvio que ya habrá sospechado que me fui a otro lugar, y además seguro mi mama le dijo que me fui contigo al parque de diversiones.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que irías a ver a Goku?

-No me gusta que él sepa que todo el tiempo voy allá.

-Vaamos Pan, yo te ayudare a explicarle a Gohan lo que paso.-Le dije, ella asintió con la cabeza y suspiró.

POV GENERAL

-Ya llego Pan.-Dijo Videl a Gohan.

-Sí, ahora tendrá que explicarme porque me mintió.

-Por favor Gohan no seas duro con ella, hablaremos de eso en cuanto se valla Trunks.-Le explicó la mujer de ojos azules a su esposo. Gohan abrió la puerta y se encontró con Pan y Trunks a punto de entrar a la casa.

-¿Cómo estas Gohan? Hace un tiempo que no nos veíamos.-Le dijo el joven de ojos lavanda al pelinegro.

-Hola Trunks. ¿Cómo están Bulma y los demás?- Le dijo Gohan con una sincera sonrisa.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿Y Videl?

-Hola Trunks, ¿Cómo has estado?- Le dijo Videl apareciendo detrás de Gohan.

-¡Hola! Si bien…

-Trunks ¿no me harías un favor?-Le dijo Videl al peli lila.

-Claro, lo que sea.

-¿No nos dejarías solos con Pan para hablar de un asunto?-Dijo la mujer se ojos azules. Trunks ya sabía a qué se refería, querían hablar sobre esa supuesta mentira que Pan le había hecho a Gohan. No sabía que hacer se supone que el la ayudaría a arreglar las cosas con el pelinegro.

-Aaah, pero mama, Trunks dijo que quería quedarse un rato con nosotros, ¿no puede quedarse un poco más?-Le dijo Pan balbuceando a su progenitora, con la intención de que Trunks pueda ayudarla con ese "asunto".

-No Pan, Lo siento Trunks pero debes irte.- Le contesto Gohan a Pan y después refiriéndose a Trunks. El joven de ojos azules miro a Pan con una mirada en su rostro tratando de decirle "Perdóname Pan, no voy a poder ayudarte" A lo que Pan entendió y puso otro gesto, *decepcionada*.

-Ehh, está bien, yo regresare a Corporación Capsula, los veré después.-Dijo el peli lila y alzo el vuelo.

Gohan miro a Pan con intenciones de que entrara a la casa. Ella entro, Videl detrás de ella, y los tres tomaron asiento en la cocina.

CORP. CAPSULE

-Guau, te salen muy bien las trenzas.

-Jaja, si, a veces practico con Pan.-Le dijo Goten a la menor de los Briefs, con el brazo detrás de su cabeza, expresión heredada de Goku, mientras ella se sentía cada vez mejor cuando ese chico tocaba su cabello, se sentía en las nubes. Hace un tiempo se había dado cuenta de que apreciaba más a Goten de lo que ella podía imaginar, más que apreciar era querer, amar. Quería tenerlo a su lado. Pero con tantas pretendientes a su alrededor se decepcionaba al saber que él no sentía lo mismo que ella. Aunque por su lado Goten pensaba lo mismo que ella. Era muy hermosa. "Y seguro tiene a alguien mejor para ella en su vida" Pensaba Goten, mientras acariciaba su pelo, "Su precioso pelo azul"…

_Continuara…_

**Muy bien.n acá termina el tercer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, quiero avisar que en el próximo capítulo hare un pequeño BraxGoten… Dejen sus reviews, comentarios y consejos que quieren que ponga en la historia ;) Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… "**_**Mi verdadero amor**_**"**


	4. Chapter 4 Mi verdadero amor

**N/A: Bueno, quiero, antes de todo, aclarar que el título del capítulo se refiere al caso Bra y Goten. Este capítulo trata más de ellos, pero también acomoda a la historia en la aparición de una nueva y muy importante personaje (ya verán de quien se trata cuando lean el capítulo) Gracias a todos por dejar sus reviews, de verdad, me dieron ganas de escribir este capítulo y continuarlo más pronto, solo para ustedes. También quiero avisar que tal vez me retrase un poco en los próximos capítulos, ya que estoy teniendo algunos exámenes que me quitan tiempo.**

**Mikori: Gracias por leer! Me agrada que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que te guste este también **

** .5****: Gracias por llamar a mi historia padrísima :D Gracias por dejar tu review**

**REX RS6: Graciaaassss, sisi lo voy a seguir, no te preocupes que no lo voy a detener hasta terminarlo Jaja Gracias por dejar tu comentario y bienvenida/a a mi historia ;)**

_**Capítulo 4 Mi verdadero amor**_

POV BRA

No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, definitivamente, era el mejor día de mi vida. Goten es un chico tan considerado. Luego de que me terminara de arreglar el cabello, me pregunto si quería que fuéramos a alguna parte, parecía que Trunks tardaría más de lo debido. Seguro habrá acompañado a Pan a su casa. Yo en realidad no importaba donde fuera, mientras sea con ese chico perfecto, sería el mejor momento que podría tener. Mientras él pensaba donde sería el lugar indicado para pasar el tiempo, desvió su mirada hacia debajo del televisor, se encontraban unas películas que hace poco Trunks y yo habíamos comprado. Goten sonrió y dijo:

-¿Y si vemos una película?

-¿Una película?

-Sí, haber… ¿Cuáles tienen?- Goten se levantó y camino hacia donde se encontraban los filmes, agarro diez de ellos y comenzó a ver cuál le interesaba.-Veamos, El viaje de Chihiro… El exorcista… Siempre a tu lado… Armagedón…En busca de la felicidad… Harry Potter…Los juegos del hambre…

-Veamos esta.- Lo interrumpí, señalándole una de las películas que todavía él no había tomado.

-¿Qué? ¿Esta?

-Sí.

-Pero… creí que no te gustaban las películas de terror.- Me dijo, si, era obvio, no me gustaban, además lo había comentado una vez que fuimos al cine con Pan y Trunks, pero en realidad mi objetivo era poder abrazarlo a él cuándo me diera miedo. Refugiarme en sus musculosos y protectores brazos.

-Pues no es así, vi el tráiler de esta y me gusto.- Le dije tratando de evadir lo obvio que pronto me diría, que yo había dicho que no me gustaban, pero con esto puedo evitar ese comentario.- Veámosla.- Le dije decidida.

-Está bien.- Me contesto Goten con una sonrisa en su rostro, a él si le agradaban las películas de terror y de suspenso. Antes de que el chico de mis sueños pusiera la película, le dije a los robots que nos prepararan unas palomitas para ver la cinta.

POV GENERAL

Trunks estaba volando sobre el océano y había llegado a su ciudad. El todavía no tenía ganas de volver a su casa, se sentía confundido, perdido, sin saber a dónde ir. Ya se había olvidado totalmente que le había fallado a Pan sobre ayudarla, pero algo más daba vueltas en su cabeza. Se sentía solo, desde que se separó de Pan hace solo unos instantes, todavía quería compañía. Pero no de familia, ni amigos, de alguien más… más ajeno que todo ellos. Pero esa persona no existía, al menos no en esos momentos.

Para retirarse de esos tan extraños pensamientos el peli lila busco un callejón abandonado y descendió. Salió a la calle y enfrente se encontraba un bar abierto llamado "Imperio". Como aun contaba con algo de dinero, con todo lo que había gastado ese día, entro al bar se sentó en una de las sillas frente al cantinero y le pidió un Martini. En seguida una joven de ojos verdes pidió lo mismo y se sentó al lado de Trunks. Ella era una preciosa chica de cabello color anaranjado, con una camisa suelta floreada y una falda estilo Tulip color beige. Trunks se quedó impresionado con la hermosura de aquella joven. Ella al darle un pequeño trago a su Martini volteo la cabeza para ver a ese chico que la quedo mirándola.

-Aquí tiene su cuenta señor Briefs.- Le dijo el mesero. Trunks dejo de mirar a la muchacha de ojos verdes y firmo la cuenta. Cuando desvió su mirada para observarla de reojo, se dio cuenta que ella seguía mirándolo, pero no de una manera normal, lo miro de una manera atenta, como si estuviera confundida o impresionada. A Trunks no le molesto eso, sinceramente a él le parecía agradable, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la manera en que lo miraba, y para entablar una conversación empezó por presentarse.

-Hola, me llamo Trunks, ¿y tú?

-Eeh, ¿me hablas a mí?- Dijo la joven de pelo naranja volteando atrás como si le estuviera hablando a otra persona.

-Sí, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Dijo Trunks con toda confianza.

-Emm, yo…me llamo… Tara.

-Pues dime Tara, ¿eres de la ciudad? "Tal vez esta sea mi oportunidad, ¿será esta la persona que estaba esperando?" Pensaba el joven de ojos azules.

-Ay Pan, debiste decirnos eso desde el principio.- Dijo la mujer de ojos azules. A todo esto Pan no tuvo más remedio que decirles a sus padres la verdad.

-No quería que ustedes se enteraran.- Se excusó la pequeña de ojos azabache.

-Pan…- Gohan abrazo a su hija consolándola- No siempre tienes que mostrarte fuerte hijita. Recuerda que ese es un tema que puedes tomar confianza con nosotros.

-Sí, lo sé, y lo lamento.- Decía Pan, entre sollozos. Pero en mu mente sabía que con el único que podía hablar esas cosas era con Trunks. Y entonces, se pasó Trunks por su cabeza nuevamente. Recordó lo bien que lo había pasado ese día.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. Hija tienes que descansar, seguro llegaste muy cansada hoy, ¿no es así? Ve a tu cama.

-Sí, está bien.- Le dijo la pelinegra, sin prestar mucha atención, ya que estaba hundida en sus pensamientos. "Tengo que hablar con Bra, tengo que decirle estas cosas, ella sabe más sobre el amor y como se siente. Es cierto, yo también he tenido muchas citas, pero lo que pasa es que todos se alejan, cuando conocen mi fuerza se asustan y huyen. Pero Bra no es muy demostrativa con sus poderes y por eso ha durado más con muchacho. Si, ya está, mañana iré a su casa y le comentare sobre esto" Pensaba Pan, hasta que se acomodó para dormir plácidamente después de tan agitado día.

Había pasado ya media hora de la película, Goten y Bra se encontraban comiendo las palomitas que poco antes los robots les habían traído. Aun no pasaban ninguna escena que le diera miedo a la peli azul. Por ahora todo era misterio y suspenso. Ambos se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro mirando la tele, pero ninguno estaba prestando atención a la película. "Esto es increíble, ¿Por qué no pasan ninguna parte de terror? ¿Qué hago ahora? Se ve que de verdad le gustaba la película, porque ella si está interesada." Pensaba el menor de los Son… "Esto no le da miedo a nadie, ¿por qué pasa esto? Ya deberían haber pasado algún demonio o algo parecido para que en realidad sea de terror, parece que mi plan no dará resultado después de todo" Pensaba la joven peli azul.

"¡Maldición! Si mostraran alguna parte que le diera miedo seguro me abrazaría." Goten comenzó a desesperarse, estaba nervioso y empezó a mover los dedos en sus rodillas en señal de impaciencia, se mordió los labios inferiores y miro de reojo a Bra. "Bueno tal vez si…" El empezó al silbar de modo natural y a mover su brazo izquierdo lentamente, en donde se encontraba Bra, como si estuviera estirándose para relajarse, pero en realidad, su objetivo era rodearla con un solo brazo su espalda hasta llegar a su hombro izquierdo. Cuando logro su propósito Bra se dio cuenta de esto y después de unos segundos se acomodó en el cuerpo de Goten. Ambos se sentían perfectos, ninguno de los dos sabía lo que pasaba, ya no pensaban lo que hacían, solo se dejaron llevar por sus corazones, por el amor que uno sentía por el otro.

-Entonces, te veo el viernes Tara.

-Sí, está bien, pero recuerda que yo iré a tu casa.

-Si si no lo olvido, aunque me parece un poco extraño que tú vayas a mi casa.

-Sí, bueno… ¿nos vemos el viernes? ¿Sí? Adiós Trunks.- y la joven misteriosa de ojos verdes le dio un beso en la mejilla al peli lila y se alejó corriendo.

-Si… claro…adiós.- Le dijo Trunks, tocándose la mejilla y viendo como ella corría a la salida del bar. Un poco más tarde, él también se dirigió a su hogar que no quedaba muy lejos allí.

-Oye ¿y que tal van las cosas con tu novia?- Le pregunto Bra a Goten repentinamente. La película ya había terminado y habían empezado a conversar hasta que ella quiso ser directa con el pelinegro.

-¿Qué? Ah, si ella, bueno hace unos 5 meses que terminamos.- Goten no quiso hablar mucho del asunto ya que el problema con su ex novia no lo quería recordar. Mas ahora, que quería comenzar una relación nueva con la hacedora de esta tan inesperada pregunta.-¿Y tú?¿ tu novio?- A todo esto Goten nunca supo si Bra tenía novio, su amigo nunca le había comentado nada sobre eso, así que quería asegurarse de que ella no tuviera algo serio con nadie.

-Jajaja, no tengo novio. – Dijo Bra entre risas como si su respuesta fuera obvia.

-Ah, jaja ya entiendo.- Le dijo Goten con un poco de nervios de haber preguntado eso y su mano detrás de su cabeza. Después de eso hubo un silencio en la habitación. Unas dos horas antes, Vegeta había llegado y se había ido a bañar y a dormir, y Bulma termino los trabajos en su laboratorio y se fue a descansar. Así que la casa dependía solamente del ruido que Bra y Goten hicieran.

El joven de ojos azabache se quedó contemplando a la chica que tenía a su lado. Esos hermosos ojos azules, ese precioso cabello. Y por su parte Bra admiraba la belleza del chico que tenía tan cerca. En ese momento ambos se sentían los únicos seres en la tierra. Que nadie podría interrumpir ese glorioso momento. Sus bocas comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más, y más. Ya no tenían conciencia de lo que hacían, no reaccionaban con la mente si no con el corazón. Los dos cerraron sus ojos y se proporcionó el contacto entre sus labios. Ambas bocas comenzaron a moverse lentamente. Y poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso más largo y apasionado. Hasta que una inesperada voz los interrumpió.

-¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!- Pregunto un joven de ojos azules que acababa de llegar a su casa.

Bra y Goten al escuchar su voz rápidamente se alejaron uno del otro. Recién se daban cuenta de lo que hacían.

-¡NO! ¡Trunks no es lo que crees!- Dijo una muy alterada peli azul.

-¡Pues yo creo que se estaban besando!

-Bueno… entonces si es lo que crees. ¡Pero te juro que no sabía lo que hacía! ¡No sé qué paso!

-Bra, lo siento, no debí haber hecho eso. Lo siento.- Dijo un arrepentido Goten saliendo corriendo de Corporación Capsula.

-Después hablare con él, pero tú tienes que explicarme que está pasando ¡Ahora!- Dijo el peli lila a su hermana.

-Trunks ni siquiera sé yo que paso, mejor hablemos se esto mañana, ya es tarde. De paso tú también me cuentas porque llegaste tan tarde a casa ¿sí?.- Trunks recordó lo que había pasado hace unos instantes con la chica llamada Tara. Es cierto, tenía que contarle eso Bra, pero era una larga historia.

-Es cierto, estoy muy cansado. Pero mañana hablamos si o si.- Bra asintió con la cabeza y ambos se fueron a descansar a sus respectivas camas.

**Y acá terminaaa el cuarto capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado ^.^. Lo que pasa es un misterio… Trunks conocio a una nueva chica… Goten Y Bra estuvieron en su momento que más esperaron, pero…. ¿Quién es Tara? ¿Quién es esa misteriosa joven tan extraña? ¿Qué pasara con Pan? ¿Qué es lo que pensaran Goten y Bra sobre el beso que se dieron? ¿Qué pasara entre ellos dos? ¿Trunks aceptara que ellos estén juntos?... Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo… "**_**Una nueva fuerza maligna"**_


	5. Chapter 5 Una nueva fuerza maligna

**N/A: Aquí un nuevo capítulo para ustedes ;) Espero lo disfruten.**

_**Capítulo 5 Una nueva fuerza maligna**_

_**-**_JAJAJAJA ¿De verdad pensaste que me ganarías? ¡Eres solo una debilucha niña! JAJAJAJAJA

_**-**_¡NOOOO! ¡NO DEJARE QUE ME GANES! AAAAAAHHH- La pelinegra hizo todos sus esfuerzos pero el monstruo la ataco por detrás dejándola gravemente herida en el suelo.

-Mo-monstruo maldito, no dejare que te salgas con la tuya.- Decía la pequeña de ojos azabache con sus últimos esfuerzos, y viendo todo borroso.

-JAJAJAJJAA-El monstruo se reía maléficamente de ella.- ¡Eres una idiota! ¡Yo gobernare el universo y nadie podrá detenerme! JAJAJAJAJA

Pan miro al engendro burlándose de ella, con esos escalofriantes ojos, estaba formando una bola de energía a punto de tirársela a la pelinegra.

-¡MUEEREE!- y terrible monstruo soltó su ataque.

-¡AAAAAAHHH!

-¡Pan! ¡Pan! ¡Despierta!

-¡No lo permitiré!- Pan dio un puñetazo despertándose de su espantosa pesadilla.- ¿Eh?

-Aaaauu, me dolió ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Pan?!- Le dijo su tío Goten a mitad de la noche.

-¡Tío Goten! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Le pregunto ella ignorando por completo la golpiza en la frente que le había dado al pelinegro.

-¿Acaso, no lo sentiste Pan?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

-Ese ki, ese ki maligno que salió de la nada.

-Eehh, no, no sentí nada.

-Pues, yo y Gohan lo detectamos hace un momento, cuando llegue de Corporación Capsula. Pero ahora ya no se siente, puede ser que hayas estado muy distraída con tu pesadilla, por cierto… ¿Qué soñaste? Que estabas gritando todo el tiempo…

-Un momento…- Pan se fija en la hora de su reloj.- ¡Son las cuatro de la madrugada! ¡¿Qué hacías en la casa de Bra a estas horas de la noche?!

-EEEHHH, esqueee…yoo...- Goten se encontraba muy nervioso por lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, el beso que le dio a la mejor amiga de su sobrina le parecía algo muy extraño. Y comenzó a balbucear.- EEEH, eso… ¡eso no tiene importancia ahora Pan! Lo que importa es esa fuerza maligna, tú no la sentiste pero te aseguro que tiene unos poderes sorprendentes.- Dijo el menor de los Son apretando su puño, e ignorando por completo la razón por la que estuvo tanto tiempo en la casa de los Briefs.

-Si... bueno, lo mejor ahora es estar atentos a la situación. Ya que este sujeto ha ocultado su poder al mínimo. Tal vez eso que sentiste tuvo que ver con ese monstruo con el que me enfrente en mi pesadilla.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué soñaste exactamente Pan?

-Estaba entrenando…estaba en la montañas Paoz… hasta que sentí un ki muy familiar acercándose a mí. Era Trunks. Se detuvo enfrente mío y me dijo "_Hola Pan quiero presentarte a alguien muy importante para mí"_ Giro su cabeza y apunto cerca del rio, "_Mira, ahí está"_ Me dijo,pero cuando di la vuelta para ver de quien me estaba hablando, apareció un terrible monstruo corriendo hacia mí. Era una velocidad impresionante. Y su poder era incomparable…Cuando ya estaba por atacarme yo esquive su golpe. Pero Trunks me agarro los brazos por detrás y no pude zafarme. Hasta que me di cuenta ese monstruo me golpeo un puñetazo en la cara, luego en el estómago repetidamente hasta que me quedara muy débil. Caí en el suelo y apenas podía ver, de pronto todo se volvió de un color blanco y solo escuche la voz de una chica burlándose de mi… Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban intente levantarme pero cuando estaba por defenderme me ataco por detrás con una bola de energía muy potente y fue ahí en ese momento cuando desperté.

-Ya veo.- Dijo el pelinegro.- Aunque me parece muy extraña la participación de Trunks en tu pesadilla. Digo, no es muy común que el este ayudando al enemigo.

-Si…pero son solo eso, pesadillas.-Dijo Pan con un tono de decepción, a ella en realidad también le había parecido muy raro que el la lastimara de esa forma. Para ella Trunks era el mejor chico que podía existir, pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que él se comportara de esa manera.- Yo solo espero que no se vuelva realidad.

-Es cierto, pero debemos estar atentos ante cualquier peligro de todas formas. Por cierto, Gohan está hablando ahora con Videl, parece que llamo Bulma diciéndole que Vegeta también había sentido ese extraño ki.

-¿Pero Bra y Trunks no lo sintieron?- Pregunto la niña de ojos azabache.

-No lo sé, no escuche mucho, vine inmediato a despertarte ya que tú no te habías percatado de esa amenaza.

-Hija, Goten. Acabo de hablar con Bulma por teléfono. Vegeta quiere que vallamos todos a Corporación Capsula en la tarde.- Apareció la mujer de ojos azules en la puerta, explicando lo hablado con la peli azul.

-Sí, está bien. Pasare la noche aquí, para poder ir todos juntos a CC mañana.- Dijo Goten.

-¿Y era fuerte?- Pregunto el sujeto de cabello rojo, con manchas verdes y el cuerpo totalmente violeta. Tenía una apariencia totalmente diferente al de los humanos, ya en sí, la forma del rostro no era la misma.

-Digamos que tenía un poder considerable. De verdad creo que él es el indicado.

-No te precipites, si él es fuerte puede que a su alrededor hayan seres más fuertes que él.

-Estaré investigando padre.

-Buenos días Vegeta.- Le dijo Bulma a su esposo, a lo que le contesto con un simple gruñido.- Que raro, Trunks y Bra ya deberían haberse despertado.- El saiyayin solamente la escuchaba mientras tomaba un vaso de agua.

-Lo siento Bra, esto es inaceptable. Él es mucho mayor que tú, ¡no pueden estar juntos!- Le explicaba el joven de pelo lila a su hermana menor. Bra, al despertar se encontró con Trunks en el pasillo y el la corrió a su habitación para hablar de ese tema pendiente la otra noche. Ella le conto lo enamorada que estaba de Goten. Pero el muchacho de ojos azules no podía aceptarlo, sin duda le parecía una idea totalmente inadecuada.

-¡Pero Trunks, en el amor no hay edad! Además si el me beso… debe ser porque también siente algo por mí.

-No lo sé. No sé qué decirte. Tengo que hablar con Goten para llegar al fondo de todo esto. Mira, no diré nada por ahora. Pero procura que nadie los vea juntos si es que crees que eso volverá a pasar.- Bra sabía perfectamente a que se refería con "eso". Si es que habría otra escena inapropiada sería mejor que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Está bien Trunks, vayamos a desayunar.- La joven peli azul, a pesar de todo, estaba feliz, había besado al amor su vida y parecía que su hermano mayor no estaba del todo molesto.

-¡Ah! Con que ahí están. El desayuno está en la mesa.-Les dijo Bulma cuando vio bajar a sus hijos por las escaleras.

-Espero que no se hayan olvidado que esta tarde nos reuniremos para hablar de ese asunto importante que hablamos anoche.- Dijo Vegeta haciéndoles recordar a sus hijos que los guerreros Z se reunirían de nuevo para hablar de ese extraño poder que habían sentido anoche…

FLAHBACK

POV VEGETA

Me desperté de golpe. Ese tipo de poder me había desvelado totalmente. Hace tiempo no sentía una fuerza de esa magnitud. Salí de la cama rápidamente para saber de quien se trataba. Cuando iba por el corredor escuche gritar a Trunks que venía en dirección a mi habitación.

-¡Papa! ¡¿Sentiste eso?!- Me dijo. Al parecer él había llegado hace poco tiempo, porque se veía que aún no había dormido. Hasta que salió Bra de su habitación desesperada por los gritos de Trunks.

-¡Trunks! ¿Qué pasa?- Ella si había dormido, estaba con la piyama puesta. No se había dado cuenta del ki tremendo que estaba asechando la ciudad.

-¡Bra! ¡Concéntrate! ¿Acaso no sientes ese ki?- Le dijo a Bra.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Papa! ¿Qué hacemos?- Me dijo mi pequeña al sorprenderse cuando pudo sentir ese poder.

-Es un poder realmente grande.- Pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Trunks que vayamos a investigar ese ki disminuyo su poder, y ya no se podía distinguir.- Sera mejor hablar con los demás sobre esto. No hagan planes, mañana en la tarde nos reuniremos aquí para hablar de este asunto.

-¡Vegeta! ¿Qué sucede?- Apareció mi escandalosa mujer detrás de mí.

-Llama al hijo de Kakarotto, dile que sentimos ese enorme poder que estoy seguro que el también sintió, dile que nos encontraremos aquí en la tarde.- Le explique casi ignorando su pregunta.

FIN FLASHBACK

POV GENERAL

-Si papa, no lo hemos olvidado, y buenos días.- Dijo la joven muchacha de ojos azules, aun con su semblante contento por su conversación con su hermano mayor. Bra tomo asiento al igual que Trunks y comenzaron a comer el gran desayuno.

POV PAN

Aún tenía ese mal presentimiento. Algo muy malo estaba por suceder. A pesar de no haber soñado nuevamente esa pesadilla ese sentimiento de mal augurio seguía en mi mente. Estaba muy preocupada, hasta que un grito que vino de la cocina me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¡Pan! ¡Hija ya levántate! ¡El desayuno está listo!- Le grito Videl para que su hija escuchara.

Pan se levantó rápidamente de la cama. Se puso unas pantuflas y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Ten cariño. – Le dijo Milk a su nieta al sentarse en la mesa.

-Gracias.- Dijo secamente aun preocupada por lo que avecinaba.

-Pan, en unas horas iremos a Corporación Capsula. A sí que espero que estés lista en el momento.- Dijo el hijo mayor de Goku que se encontraba leyendo el diario en la cocina, por si había habido algún acontecimiento extraño.

-Si papá.

- Vaya, Goten ya debería haberse levantado.-Dijo una molesta Milk.- Iré a despertarlo, ya le grite como tres veces y no se levanta.

La mañana había pasado rápido y ya era hora de reencontrarse con los Briefs.

-¿Estamos listos?- Pregunto Goten, un poco nervioso, en realidad no sabía que iba a pasar cundo volviera a ver a Bra, después de lo que paso anoche, Goten ya estaba seguro que se había enamorado de esa preciosa joven. Pero su preocupación estaba en la reacción de su mejor amigo.

-Si, en marcha.- Contesto Gohan y junto con Videl, Pan y Goten emprendieron su vuelo.

-¡Tengan mucho cuidado!- Les gritaba Milk mientras ellos se iban alejando en el aire.

**¿Qué habrá sido ese extraño poder que sintieron los guerreron z? ¿Y quién habrá sido ese individuo que busca personas fuertes? ¿Qué tiene planeado Vegeta frente a esta situación? Trunks se encontrara con esa muchacha dentro de dos días… ¿Qué pensara Pan al respecto? ¿Goten y Bra podrán admitir que se aman y estar juntos? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo…"**_**Un nuevo entrenamiento y la confesión de los enamorados"**_


	6. Chapter 6 Un nuevo entrenamiento y la

**N/A: Si si, lose, me demoré mucho en este capítulo. Es que es el más largo que escribí hasta ahora. Les pido disculpas (si es que siguen leyendo mi historia XD) Les presento el nuevo capítulooo, espero que les guste ;)**

_**Capítulo 6 Un nuevo entrenamiento y la confesión de los enamorados**_

Goten, Videl, Gohan y Pan llegaron a Corporación Capsula en donde se encontraron con Krilin y 18. Pan no podía dejar de sentirse asustada ante la presencia de Trunks, ahora no solo se ponía nerviosa porque pensaba que le gustaba, sino por aquella pesadilla, que ahora le llenaba la cabeza de pensamientos de desconfianza hacia el peli lila. No sabía si contarle sobre eso. "Tal vez el me traicionaría si le cuento algo de información que le sería útil al momento de atacarme, ¡No! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Trunks jamás me haría eso, jamás me traicionaría, ¿verdad? nunca me lastimaría, ¿verdad?" Se preguntaba Pan en su cabeza.

Mientras tanto Bra y Trunks esperaban la llegada de los Son, ya que la rubia y su esposo ya habían legado, solo faltaban Goten y los demás.

-Videl, ya llegaron, pasen, Vegeta los está esperando en el salón principal.- Bulma recibía a los recién llegados con una sonrisa. Y Vegeta los esperaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Krilin y 18 estaban sentados en uno de los sillones.

-¡Hola Krilin!- Saludo el mayor de los Son al ex calvo.

-¡Hola Gohan! Me da gusto encontrarte de nuevo.

-Si, a mí también. Y dime ¿en dónde está Marron?

-Ella se quedó en casa. En realidad nosotros queríamos saber de qué se trataba este ki que sentimos. Gracias a Bulma que aviso que habría una reunión aquí, pensamos que ustedes sabían que era.

-No, en realidad no tenemos idea.- Contesto el pelinegro.

-¡¿A dónde vas Pan?!- Pregunto un molesto Vegeta cuando vio que la pequeña estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-Ehh, voy con Bra.

-No será necesario que ella este aquí.- Dijo el príncipe de los saiyajins.- Tú debes quedarte, quiero que escuches lo que voy a decir.

-Pero…- Pero antes de que Pan pudiera articular palabra miro a Vegeta. El de verdad quería que se quedara. "¿Pero, para que me quiere? A mí nunca me llaman para estas cosas" Pensaba Pan.

-Sin embargo quiero que vayas a buscar a Trunks. El sigue en su habitación, ¡a pesar de que le dije específicamente que estuviera aquí!- Dijo Vegeta apretando su puño.- Tráelo para que pueda hablarles de esto.

-AAAH, ¿aaa Trunks? EEEHH, yo, es que…- La pequeña de ojos azabache estaba nerviosa, ya no quería encontrarse con él. Ahora que estaba segura de sus sentimientos. Pero además de eso seguía pensando en esa extraña pesadilla. "Tranquila, el sigue igual, yo tengo que tratarlo como cualquier día normal" Se decía así misma en sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Algún problema?- Dijo un alterado Vegeta, arqueando una ceja.

-¡No! No, ahora, ahora voy.- Dijo Pan, un tanto nerviosa. Subió las escaleras en busca del peli lila. Pero cuando llego a la habitación de Trunks no había nadie. Hasta que escucho unas voces hablando que venían de la habitación de su mejor amiga…

"Esto es perfecto. No me encontrare con Bra. Al menos no por ahora. Aunque creo que Trunks me comentará algo sobre lo sucedido anoche. Seguro me regañará. Sí, es verdad, el no dejaría que alguien tan grande como yo ande con su hermanita menor." Pensaba un preocupado pelinegro, esperando la llegada de su sobrina y su mejor amigo…

-Sera mejor que ya bajemos, papa se pondrá furioso contigo si no sales.

-Pero Bra, ¿tú también vas a bajar? Recuerda que estará Goten y bueno…-Trunks se puso la mano detrás de su cabeza, y miraba al suelo.

-¿Bueno que?- Pregunto intrigada y molesta.- También quiero ver a Pan ¿sabías?

Trunks frunció el ceño.- No quiero que hables con Goten, antes de que yo aclare las cosas con él. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, sí, está bien. Vamos se hace tarde.- Le contesto la peli azul indicándole con la mano que salieran de su habitación. Justo en ese momento la menor de los Son, estaba por girar la perilla de la puerta.

-¡Pan! Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Trunks un poco exaltado.

Pan se asustó mucho, no pensó que justamente él abriría la puerta, que justo en ese momento alguien abriera la puerta. Después de tranquilizarse un poco contesto.-Es que tú papa dijo que te venga a buscar Trunks.

-¡Hola Pan!

-Hola Bra.- Dijo la pequeña de ojos azabache sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Ahora justamente estábamos saliendo, vamos, bajemos para que mi papa no se enoje.- Dijo Bra lo más tranquila. Pan no estaba tranquila, ella estaba más que nerviosa, en realidad la razón por la que fue a la casa de los Briefs fue para contarle a Bra todo lo que estuvo sintiendo estos días ante su hermano mayor. Pero Vegeta se lo había impedido, de igual manera, seguramente después tomarían esa conversación que tenían pendiente, ya que Bra también tenía muchas cosas que contarle…

"NO, ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? Vegeta dijo que no era necesario que estuviera presente. ¿Por qué la trajo Pan? ¡Maldición! Me está mirando…" Pensaba Goten cuando la muchacha de ojos azules bajo por las escaleras en compañía de su sobrina y el peli lila.

-¡Bien! Ya todos estamos aquí. Creo que es momento de hablar de un asunto muy importante. Estoy seguro que todos están enterados de esta nueva fuerza maligna que sentimos anoche…- Vegeta comenzó a hablar, al principio extrañado de por qué su hijita estaba en la habitación, a ella no le interesaban este tipo de cosas. Pero sin embargo cuando entro no dejo de ver al menor de los Son. Su mirada no representaba nada en realidad, solo lo miraba fijamente, hasta que dirigió su mirada a Vegeta en cuanto empezó a hablar.-Es alguien muy fuerte, por su ki se notaba que tenía un alto nivel de pelea.- Todos escuchaban atentos. Sabían que él ya tenía un plan preparado, y estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que dijera. Ya que Goku no se encontraba con ellos Vegeta era al que debían recurrir. Pero todos se quedaron impresionados cuando el príncipe hizo una revelación que a todos los sorprendió, en especial a Trunks…- No lo venceremos. No con este bajo nivel. Estoy seguro que muy pronto atacara. No vino a la Tierra para hacer amigos.-Se cruzó de brazos.- Tenemos que entrenar, y en el mejor lugar para hacerlo ahora es en la habitación del tiempo. Dentro de dos días iremos todos al templo sagrado, y entrenaremos dos al mismo tiempo.

-Pero Vegeta, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? ¿Tan fuerte es el enemigo que tenemos que entrenar más de la cuenta?- Pregunto Krilin, ya se habían enfrentado a enemigos extremadamente fuertes, ¿significaba que este era mucho peor de lo que se imaginaban?

-Si no quieres, no vayas sabandija, tú ya no sirves en las peleas.- Dijo el hombre de cabellos flamantes, sonriendo, mostrándose más fuerte que aquel individuo. Pero en realidad, Krilin no se ofendió, es más, sonrió ante ese comentario.

-Sí, tienes razón Vegeta, pero seguiré combatiendo al enemigo mientras pueda moverme.- Vegeta no le hizo importancia a su comentario, le molesto y se enfureció cuando escucho hablar a su hijo mayor.

-Pero papa, no puedo en dos días. Estaré ocupado.-"¿Ocupado, a que se refiere? Es cierto, siempre tiene trabajo en Corporación Capsula, pero él no le toma mucha importancia a eso como para no entrenar como es debido" Pensaba Bra, a ella le pareció muy extraño lo dijo el peli lila, ¿Qué cosa seria más importante que luchar contra el enemigo?

-No me interesa lo que tengas para hacer, cancélalo y asunto arreglado.- Dijo Vegeta con tono autoritario.

-¡No! Yo le prometí a ella que estaría ahí. –Dijo Trunks, captando la atención de todos, en especial la de una pequeña de ojos azabache."¡¿Ella?!¿Qué quiere decir con ella?" Pensaba una preocupada Pan.

-¡No me importa, tú haces lo que te digo! ¡Y no me levantes la vos mocoso!- Trunks no dijo más, pero quedo con el ceño fruncido mirando a su padre. "No me importa lo que me digas, no voy a ir." Pensó Trunks para sus adentros.

-El viernes Goten y yo estaremos allí Vegeta.- Dijo Gohan con el ceño fruncido, decidido a volver a luchar.

-Es por eso que también quería que estés tu Pan. Tú también entrenaras en la habitación del tiempo.- Explico Vegeta al escuchar que Gohan no tenía intenciones de llevar a su hija con él.

-¡¿QUE!?- Exclamaron todos con la boca abierta. No podían creer lo que el príncipe les estaba diciendo.

-Si ella entrena lo suficiente estoy seguro que obtendrá unos poderes impresionantes. Nos ayudara mucho en las batallas.- Terminó de hablar explicando a todos el motivo de sus intenciones. Pan quedo impresionada ante lo dicho por Vegeta, aunque a la vez muy emocionada. A ella le encantaba pelear todo el tiempo y esta no era una excepción. Al enterarse de esto le se formó una gran sonrisa.

-¿DE VERDAD? ¡EXCELENTEEE!- Gritaba la pelinegra saltando muy emocionada.- ¡SI!- Exclamo alzando lo brazos.

Al terminar con la reunión Krilin y No. 18 se fueron a su casa, al igual que Gohan y Videl. Pero Goten y Pan se quedaron más tiempo en Corporación Capsula, por unos "asuntos" que resolver.

-Goten ¿podemos hablar afuera?- Le dijo el peli lila en cuanto su padre dejo la habitación, no iba a dejar que su hermana hablara primero con el pelinegro antes de que ellos aclararan las cosas. "Aaaaiiii no, de seguro me va a matar. Quiere hablar del beso que le di a Bra. Estoy seguro. O tal vez ni siquiera quiere hablar y me dará una paliza. Aii no ¿Qué voy a hacer?" Pensaba muy nervioso Goten.

-Ehhh, está bien Trunks.- Dijo tratando de sonar lo más natural posible. Y ambos se dirigieron al patio, mientras una muchacha de cabello azul los observaba.

-Bra, ¡Bra, despierta!- La interrumpió Pan sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¡Sí! Si, ¿Qué pasa Pan?

-Oye hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

-Sí, yo también quería decirte algo.- Dijo Bra sonriendo, aunque por la cara de su amiga, parecía que su noticia no era algo que la alegrara. Las dos entraron a la habitación de Bra y se sentaron en la cama. La pelinegra miraba al piso con cara de preocupación. "Muy bien… ¿Por dónde comienzo? ¡Bra me gusta tu hermano! No, no puede ser así… Bra he estado pasando estos días con tu hermano y yo creo que me enamore de él… ¡No! Veamos, Bra…"

-Pan…- Bra interrumpió a la pequeña de ojos azabache de sus pensamientos.- Hay algo que debo decirte… Es algo que sucedió anoche y que creo que deberías saber.- Pan miro muy intrigada a la peli azul.- Tu sabes que me gusta Goten ¿recuerdas? Cuando te lo dije el otro día en la terraza…- Sí, es cierto, Bra le había dicho a su mejor amiga que se había enamorado de su tío pero que no sabía cómo decírselo.

-Sí, lo recuerdooo, me lo pasabas diciendo todo el tiempo después de esa ocasión. Ai no me digas que… ¡USTEDES SON NOVIOS!

-¿QUEEE? NOO no no no no no ¡¿QUE BARBARIDADES DICES PAN?!- Bra se exalto mucho ante lo que exclamo su amiga, le tapó la boca para que nadie escuchara.-No, digas, nada.- Pan seguía con la boca tapada por las manos de su amiga y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Está bien que pasa.- Dijo la pelinegra después de zafarse de las manos de la peli azul.

-Lo paso fue que anoche Goten vino aquí buscando a Trunks, pero él no estaba, supongo que estaba contigo…

-Espera. ¿Anoche? ¿A qué hora?- A pan le había parecido un poco extraño eso, no paso toda la noche con ella solo unos cuantos minutos antes de que llegaran a su casa.

-Bueno… habrá sido medianoche creo…

-Un momento, Trunks no estaba conmigo a esas horas. Esto es muy extraño…- Pan se quedó pensando un rato, interrumpiendo totalmente a su amiga en su relato.- Bra, ¿tú sabes qué quiso decir con que le prometió a ELLA que estaría allí?

-¿Qué? ¿Trunks? No, no tengo idea. Anoche llego muy tarde, dijo que tenía algo que contarme pero al parecer se le olvido.- Pan estaba muy intrigada, "¿Acaso Trunks paso la noche con una chica? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Sera su novia? ¿¡NOVIA!? NO. Pero lo tengo que confirmar." Pensaba Pan ante lo que le dijo su amiga.

-Bra, ¿Sabes si Trunks tiene novia? Tal vez paso la noche con ella.- Trato de sonar lo más natural posible.

-¿Qué? No, él no tiene novia. Bueno, no que yo sepa, el me lo cuenta todo.- decía la chica de ojos azules mientras se rascaba la cabeza y miraba para abajo.- ¿Y por qué me lo preguntas?- Alzo su mirada a Pan, ella nunca preguntaba ese tipo de cosas.

-EEEEHH, ¡NO, POR NADA! POR NADA, NO LE TOMES IMPORTANCIA.- Gritaba Pan mientras movía sus manos a todas partes, estaba muy nerviosa.

-Como sea.-Le dijo Bra con una ceja arqueada mirando a la de ojos azabaches. "De todos modos se lo diré después, es cierto" Pensaba Pan. – Cuando Goten llego y no estaba mi hermano él quería entretenerse con algo, así que cuando llegue yo, me pregunto si podía pasar un tiempo con él. No sabes lo nerviosa que estaba en ese momento Pan. Sin pensarlo dos veces acepte, y empezamos a charlar hasta que el me ofreció salir a alguna parte, pero después vio unas películas que teníamos y comenzamos a ver una de ellas. Sinceramente no me acuerdo cual era la película. Pero elegí una de terror, para cuando me diera miedo pudiera tirarme a los brazos de Goten. Pero resulto ser que la película daba más risa que miedo y ahí no supe que hacer y entonces…-Bra siguió contando su relato totalmente emocionada, mientras Pan la escuchaba atentamente, no podía creer que por fin su amiga pudiera haber conquistado a su tío Goten, quien en esos momentos seguía en una conversación sumamente seria con Trunks…

-¡Sé que estas molesto Trunks! Y lo comprendo, pero debes entender… lo que siento.- Le explico el pelinegro a su mejor amigo después de que él le gritara, insultara y demás. Trunks suspiro, ya se había sacado todo el peso de encima, todo ya se lo había dicho. Pero luego de reflexionar un poco sabía que en realidad hubiera reaccionado así con cualquier chico que se hubiera acercado a su hermanita menor.

-Y dime Goten… ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Dime… ¿en realidad crees que puedas hacer feliz a Bra? ¿Qué sientes por ella en realidad?

-Trunks, yo creo que ella es la mujer más hermosa de todo el universo. Tiene un carácter y personalidad perfecta. Ella es la chica con la que quiero estar, la muchacha de mis sueños. Sé que debí haberte dicho esto antes, pero la verdad es que me enamore de ella hace un tiempo ya. No te lo dije porque no estaba seguro todavía, pero cuando nos besamos, yo sentí esa conexión. Ahora más que nunca quiero estar a su lado y te juro que, si me das el privilegio, la protegeré de cualquier peligro.- Trunks ante esas palabras cerró los ojos y se le formo una sonrisa.

-Perfecto. Es todo lo que quería escuchar. La verdad es que no dejaría que cualquier otro se acercase a ella. Eres el único que en realidad merece estar con Bra. Y nada me hace más feliz que tenerte como cuñado Goten.- El peli lila acepto que Bra y Goten se unieran, Goten nunca estuvo más feliz.

-¡Gracias Trunks! De verdad te lo agradezco mucho. Te prometo que la hare muy feliz.- Dijo el menor de los Son con una gran sonrisa de alegría. Pronto Goten se fue a su casa y la única que quedaba era Pan…

-Y cuando nos besamos fue el mejor momento de mi vida. No te lo podrías imaginar Pan. Fue tan romántico, tan… perfecto.-A Bra le brillaban sus grandes ojos azules, mientras la pelinegra la miraba con alegría también por su amiga.

-Qué bueno, por fin lo lograste Bra. Estoy muy feliz por ti.- La felicito Pan por su objetivo logrado.

-Bueno…no del todo. Cuando nos besamos con Goten justamente llego mi hermano y nos sorprendió. Él se enojó un poco, pero no importa. Por qué sé que Trunks le dará la oportunidad a Goten. Ahora mismo está hablando con él para arreglar las cosas. ¡Espera!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Bra?- Pregunto intrigada la pequeña de ojos azabache.

-Lo olvide por completo. Tú me querías contar algo importante. ¿Qué pasa?- Le dijo Bra a Pan. Pan no sabía si contárselo ahora, porque había una ligera probabilidad de que Trunks estaba conociendo a alguien más. –Ahora me lo vas a contar. No me vas a dejar con la intriga Pan.- Ella suspiro, ya está, estaba dispuesta a contarle lo que sentía por Trunks…

Cuando el chico de ojos azules estaba a punto de girar la perilla de la puerta, escucho algo que le pareció muy interesante.

POV TRUNKS

-Está bien. Pero no se lo vayas a contar a nadie. En especial a Trunks ¿oíste?- Escuche que decía Pan a través de la puerta de la habitación de Bra. En realidad estaba dispuesto a contarle a Bra la buena noticia, pero no podía dejar pasar por alto esto. Saque mi mano de la perilla y me acomode en la puerta para escuchar mejor.

-¿A Trunks? Está bien, cuéntame.- Escuche que dijo mi hermana.

-Lo que pasa es que estos días lo he pasado con Trunks y… bueno… ai no sé cómo decirte esto Bra.- "¿A qué se refiere?" Pensaba yo.- Bueno creo que el… es muy lindo y amable con migo…

-Un momento Pan…- La interrumpió Bra.- ¿estás diciéndome que te gusta Trunks?- ¡¿QUEEEEEE?!¿ESO ERA VERAD? ¿QUE TONTERIAS ESTABA DICIENDO BRA? ES OBVIO QUE LA RESPUESTA ES…

-Sí. Creo que sí.- Pan me interrumpió de mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo? No puede ser… eso… eso era mentira… era imposible. Tal vez es solo una de esas tonterías de niña chica. Estoy seguro que Pan esta confundida. A ella le han gustado muchos muchachos, pero nunca ha estado con uno en verdad.-…El, él es el único chico que no sale corriendo por mi fuerza, el que no me tiene miedo. Es especial, no estoy segura de esto todavía, no puedo confirmarte que estoy enamorada de él. Pero es el único que me hace sentir "esto".- Bueno… tal vez no estaba tan confundida. ¿De verdad le gusto? De todas formas eso es imposible, ahora estaba comenzando una nueva relación, estaba seguro que Tara me haría feliz… ¿no es así?

POV GENERAL

Bra quedo perpleja ante esta revelación. Quedo pensando un momento y dijo…- Pan, eres mi mejor amiga y te apoyare en lo que sea. Así como tú me ayudaste con Goten en varias ocasiones yo tratare de hacer todo lo posible por ayudarte a ti.- Pan sonrió por lo que dijo la peli azul, aunque apenada todavía… no sabía si era lo correcto enamorarse de Trunks.

**Trunks no estaba del todo seguro si Tara era la indicada, pero estaba decidido a pasar el viernes con ella. Pan confeso su amor por Trunks pero no sabe qué hacer al respecto. Y Goten y Bra ya están seguros que armaran una perfecta pareja. ¿Qué pasara ahora?... ¿Trunks desobedecerá a Vegeta a pesar de que este le dijo que estuviera en el templo sagrado? ¿Qué hará Pan ahora que sabe que le gusta Trunks? ¿Se enamorara de el? ¿O simplemente será una confusión? ¿Cómo reaccionaran Goten y Bra ahora que saben que podrán estar juntos? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo… "**_**El entrenamiento comenzó, Trunks y su nueva novia."**_

**Dejen sus reviews porfaaa, si quieren que agregue algo o que saque, con gusto me encantaría escuchar sus criticas **

_**Moira 3**_


	7. Chapter 7 El entrenamiento comenzo, la

**N/A: parece que me abandonaron xD jaja pero no importa porque cada vez sigo pensando más en esta historia. Les dejo este capitulo,no se preocupen, ya verán que se ira desarrollando cada vez más la historia. Pero los problemas no dejan de surgir…**

_**Capítulo 7 El entrenamiento comenzó, la nueva novia de Trunks.**_

Esos dos días habían pasado rápido. Después de que Pan se fuera de Corporación Capsula Trunks le contó a Bra todo lo que había sucedido con el que ahora, era su nuevo cuñado. Bra al enterarse de esto se alegró mucho y llamo enseguida a Goten. El pelinegro al llegar a su casa, había empezado a preparar la cita perfecta para Bra, así que cuando ella llamo, contesto Milk y Goten le dijo que le dijera a la peli azul que se vieran en el parque central al mediodía. El jueves pasaron toda la tarde juntos. Goten había preparado un exquisito almuerzo, lo puso en una canasta e hicieron un día de campo. Luego pasaron un muy romántico momento patinando juntos, agarrados de la mano obviamente, poniéndole comienzo a su nueva relación. En la noche cenaron en un restaurante llamado "_Paris, amor_" con una preciosa decoración de Francia dentro del lugar, Goten y Bra brindaron por una nueva relación juntos, por la más perfecta que podría existir. Pero por otro lado…Luego de que Trunks le contara a su hermana lo que hablo con su amigo, que pensando en esas palabras que había dicho Pan… "_No puedo confirmarte que estoy enamorada de él. Pero es el único que me hace sentir "esto" " _Trunks no supo cómo reaccionar, no sabía, ¿le parecía algo tierno? No. ¿Le parecía algo totalmente inadecuado? No. "De verdad esto es raro. Desde un principio pensé que lo de Goten y Bra era algo fuera de lugar, pero lo de Pan no me parece de esa manera. Es extraño que a una amiga tan cercana a mí le guste." Pensó Trunks, pero luego pensó en como sería la cita con Tara. Y después de tener todo preparado espero al siguiente día para la llegada de ella…

-¿Y Trunks? Ya tenemos que irnos.- Dijo Vegeta preguntándole a su esposa.

-¿Trunks? Pensé que estaba contigo.- Contesto sorprendida la peli azul.- Cuando desperté el ya no estaba en su cama.

-¡Maldición! Seguro ese insecto escapo.- Dijo muy molesto el saiyajin.

-No Vegeta. No creo que sea así. Estoy segura que Trunks aparecerá. Espera hasta cuando te vayas al templo sagrado, el estará listo.- Dijo una tranquila Bulma, no pensó que su hijo se atreviera a desobedecer a su padre. Pero cuando llego el momento el joven semi-saiyajin no apareció y Vegeta se enojó aún más. Apretó su puño derecho y lo golpeo contra la mesa exclamando:

-¡Ya vera! ¡Cuándo lo encuentre lo lamentara!- Grito, mientras la mujer de ojos azules miraba al techo preocupada. "¿Qué le habrá pasado a Trunks?" Pensaba Bulma.

Gohan y Goten iban llegando con kamisama volando a toda velocidad.

-Vegeta ya llegamos.-Dijo Goten aterrizando con su hermano mayor.-Oye pero… ¿en dónde está Trunks?- Dijo mirando de un lado para otro.- ¿No vino contigo?

Vegeta frunció el ceño.- ¡No! Esa sabandija escapo. Cuando desperté ya no estaba en casa y no pude encontrar su ki. Se ve que lo redujo al mínimo para que yo no pudiera encontrarlo.- Dijo el pelinegro de cabellos flamantes con un ya más tranquilo enojo.

-¡Ah! Eso me recuerda… lo siento Vegeta, no pude en encontrar a Pan por ninguna parte… la busque por todos lados pero no pude encontrarla.- Explico el mayor de los Son. "Seguramente se arrepintió, este entrenamiento es demasiado difícil para ella" Pensaba Gohan.

-No digas tonterías. Ella fue la primera en llegar. Llego antes que yo incluso.- Contesto Vegeta mirando a otro lado con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¿Y en donde está ahora?- El semisaiyajin se sorprendió. ¿Tan emocionada estaba por entrenar aquí? ¿Qué tan antes había venido? Y en eso Mr. Popo apareció saliendo del templo contestando a la pregunta de Gohan.

-Ella está en la cocina. Como no almorzó le prepare algo. Síganme está por aquí.- Dijo entrando nuevamente al templo sagrado seguido por los hijos de Goku y por Vegeta.

EN LA CIUDAD DEL OETSE…

-Aaaaiiii Son Goten no espero el momento de volverte a ver.- Decía mientras miraba una foto que se sacaron juntos.- Juro que no te dejare ir. Ojala termines pronto el entrenamiento y puedas estar a mi lado de nuevo.- Hablaba sola en su habitación…

-¿Qué? ¿Estará bien la dirección? ¿Aquí es donde vive?- Decía mientras miraba el papel que le había dado ese muchacho en el restaurante con la dirección de su casa, mientras observaba con extrañeza la entrada de Corporación Capsula.

-Si así es.- Dijo Trunks apareciendo detrás de ella.- Aquí vivo, ¿sorprendida?

Mientras una joven peli azul abrió los ojos saliendo de esos pensamientos al escuchar unas voces fuera de su casa. Y al ver por la ventana puedo ver a su hermano hablando con una chica.

-¿Trunks? Qué extraño… ¿Quién es ella?- Decía Bra mientras trataba de escuchar que era lo que decían.

-Lo que pasa es que yo trabajo en Corporación Capsula. Soy el jefe.-"Si, con esto la deje impresionada" Pensaba el peli lila. Pero la cara de ella cambio a una más seria.

"Rayos, no podré entrar a su casa. Creo que tendré que conformarme con sacarle información a él."-Pensaba la peli naranja. Y se dio cuenta que él la miraba con rareza y su rostro lo cambio a uno más alegre, lo cual a Trunks le agrado, sonrió y comenzó por decirle:

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un helado?...

-¡Uub! Qué bueno verte de nuevo, no sabía que vendrías.-Dijo Gohan al ver a Uub sentado en frente de Pan con cara de sorprendido.-Le dijo Gohan al verlo sentado en frente de su hija con cara de sorprendido. "Guau, ¿tanto puede comer?" Pensaba Uub hasta que el hijo de su maestro lo saludo.

-Eh? ¡Ah sí! ¡Hola! Si, lo que pasa es que Pan vino a avisarme que entrenarían aquí. Y antes de venir al templo sagrado pasó por mí y vinimos juntos.

-Aaah… entonces es por eso que no la encontraba por ninguna parte.-Dijo Gohan, mirando un poco molesto a su pequeña por no haberle avisado.

-Escuchen todos.-Comenzó por decir Vegeta.-Como ya sabrán… entrenaremos en la habitación del tiempo dos al mismo tiempo. Se elegirán por un sorteo al azar. Así que no quiero quejas si no les toca el compañero que deseaban. ¿De acuerdo?.-Explico con los brazos cruzados. Mientras Mr. Popo traía un frasco con papeles adentro. Goten saco el primer papelito. Le toco con Uub, ellos serían los primeros. Después Pan saco el siguiente…

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Me toco con el señor Vegeta? Pero…" Pensaba Pan al ver que le había tocado con el saiyajin. Vegeta no hizo ningún comentario al enterarse de eso.

-Bien, supongo que tendré que entrenar solo. Ya que es obvio que Krilin entrenara con 18.- Dijo Gohan al sacar sus conclusiones.

-Pero papa, ¿no te gustaría mejor entrenar con Vegeta?-Pregunto Pan a su padre, seguro el querría algún entrenamiento más emocionante.

-No. Dije que no habría quejas.- Interrumpió Vegeta, sin dejar que Gohan contestara.- Si alguien tiene que repetir el entrenamiento lo hará.- Así que el pelinegro saco otro papel del frasco. Al ver con quien le tocaría desconfió un poco.

-¿Pan? Pero creo que eso es mucho para ella… No puede soportar 4 años en la habitación del tiempo.-Dijo Gohan. No quería que su hija se esforzara tanto.

-Eso es absurdo. Cualquiera de nosotros puede si se lo propone. ¿No es cierto?- Pregunto Vegeta, mirando a Pan con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Él sabía que a ella le encantaba pelear y que era una verdadera guerrera a pesar de ser tan pequeña.

-¡Sí! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!- Grito con mucho entusiasmo Pan. Mientras más entrenamiento, más fuerte se volvería.

-Bien. Entonces el entrenamiento será de este modo. Primero iremos yo y Pan. Luego, para que ella descanse, tu Goten.- Dijo Vegeta mirando a Uub.- Krilin y número 18 serán los siguientes, y por ultimo Gohan y Pan nuevamente.- Ante este último comentario el mayor de los Son se preocupó un poco.- Con este entrenamiento estaremos libres de amenaza alguna.

En eso llegan Krilin y 18 y Gohan les cuenta cuando es que les tocaría. Al escuchar lo dicho por el pelinegro ellos se despiden y dicen que volverán dentro de 4 días, para cuando les toque. Pero le explicaron que solamente pasarían un día (un año) en la habitación del tiempo…

-Así que… ¿de dónde eres? ¿Eres de la ciudad?- Pregunto Trunks a la de ojos verdes a su lado.

-No. ¡Que rico esta esté helado! Gracias Trunks.- Dijo sonriente tratando de cambiar de tema.-Debo admitir que ningún chico me había dado tantas atenciones como tú.

-¿Qué? Pero si eres muy agradable, y… y linda.-Dijo el peli lila sonrojado. Pero por alguna razón no dijo que era hermosa. Había pensado en decírselo pero no supo porque esas palabras no salieron de su boca.

-Gracias.- Respondió secamente. Como si ese cumplido no haya sido lo suficientemente halagador para ella…

-Lo siento Vegeta.-Dijo Pan al entrar a la habitación del tiempo con el padre de su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto el pelinegro confundido.

-Es que… estoy segura de que hubieras preferido haber entrenado con Gohan o Goten, o… o Trunks.- Se explicó Pan, lo último lo dijo un poco incomoda, ya sabiendo que Trunks había desobedecido a su padre. "Por cierto… ¿Porque habrá hecho eso? ¿Se habrá ido con alguna chica?" Pensó Pan, ella no sabía cómo tomarlo al respecto. ¿Y si se enamoraba de ella? ¿Y si Pan no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Trunks? ¿Y si el solo daba vueltas en su cabeza por que pasaron demasiado tiempo juntos? Todas esas preguntas se hacia la pelinegra solamente con haber recordado a ese peli lila.

-Argh, ese insecto, es con el ultimo con él quisiera estar aquí, no ha entrenado lo suficiente. Sin embargo tu Pan, eres la única que tiene el espíritu de pelea que todas estas sabandijas deberían tener. Has sacado todo eso de Kakarotto. Si haces todo lo que te digo les daremos una sorpresa a todos cuando salgas. Te volverás realmente fuerte y te convertirás en una súper-saiyajin. Solo con la condición de que entrenes lo suficiente.- Dijo Vegeta decidido a concentrarse únicamente en el entrenamiento de la nieta de Goku, la ayudaría con lo que fuera para que se convirtiera en una súper-saiyajin. Pan a oír estas palabras viniendo de Vegeta se quedó atónita. No sabía que decir. En especial se alegró mucho al saber que había sacado eso de su abuelito que tanto quería. Hasta que la felicidad salió de su boca.

-¡SI! ¡Hare lo que me diga señor Vegeta! Le prometo que no lo defraudare.- Dijo entusiasmada Pan. Tendría que despejarse de toda distracción, en eso incluyendo a ese chico que le había hecho sentir cosas extrañas estos últimos días…

-Y dime, ¿vives sólo en esa enorme casa?-Dijo la peli naranja tratando se saber… ¿En realidad hay los que son más fuertes que él? ¿O en realidad su padre se había equivocado?

-No, vivo con mi familia: Mi mama, mi papa y mi hermana Bra.- "Entonces es verdad, es probable que su padre sea el indicado. Si quiero entrar a su casa…tendré que tomar más confianza con él. Pero no tengo tiempo para entablar una amistad." Pensaba ella ante lo dicho por Trunks. Para disimular un poco primero trato de ser dulce con él.

-¿Sabes Trunks?-Dijo a lo que el volteo su cara mirándola a los ojos.-Sé que hemos hablado poco. Pero siento que es como si estuviéramos conectados. Que hay algo que me atrae mucho de ti.-Dijo tratando se sonar lo más sincera posible. Lo que funciono a la perfección. Porque este muchacho que no había tenido mucha experiencia en cómo se sitiera el amor, creyó todo lo que había confesado la chica.

-Tara…-Dijo mirándola a los ojos.-Yo también siento eso. Me alegra tanto que tú me lo digas, porque sabía que eras tú, eres… la chica que estaba buscando.-Dijo no muy seguro. Tal vez así se sentía el amor, no era la gran cosa pero le gustaba. Pensaba Trunks para sus adentros. Hasta que algo que hizo contacto con sus labios le dejo la mente completamente en blanco. Hasta sé que se dio cuenta que esa muchacha tan hermosa estaba tan cerca de él tocándose solamente por sus bocas. Hasta que recupero el pensamiento y comenzó a corresponder el beso. "Quiero estar contigo." Pensaba Trunks mientras movía sus labios hasta separarse de ella.

-Lo…Lo siento.- Dijo ella. Parecía avergonzada, pero no estaba sonrojada. En cambio el peli lila al separase la quedo mirando a los ojos totalmente hipnotizado. Su belleza le atraía, como a cualquier hombre lo haría. Esos ojos jamás podría olvidarlos. Si estaba sonrojado a diferencia de ella, miro hacia abajo con una sonrisa.

-No. No te preocupes.-Dijo sonriendo.-Dime… sé que es algo apresurado pero…-Dijo mirándola nuevamente.- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- A lo que ella sonrió, cumpliendo con su objetivo. Nunca había agradecido tanto ese poder que había heredado de su madre. Pronto conocería a la familia. Ahora podía asegurarse la entrada a Corporación Capsula. Ella no tardo en responder con falsa alegría…

-¡NO! ¡TE DIJE QUE AUMENTARAS TU KI CUANDO YO TE DIGA! ¡DETENTE!- Grito el hombre de ojos azabache a la pequeña que ya llevaba 2 meses en la habitación del tiempo.

-Lo siento.-Contesto apagando su ki.- Esto es muy difícil.

-¿Y eso te ha detenido alguna vez?- Dijo Vegeta arqueando una ceja.

Pan miro al suelo, frunció el ceño y contesto.-No.

-Entonces empecemos de nuevo. Quiero que te enfades. Piensa en cuando lastimaban a tus amigos, tu familia. ¡Si no haces lo que te digo jamás lograras nada!- Grito Vegeta. Pan ignoro el ultimo comentario de Vegeta pero presto atención a las indicaciones que este le daba. Se concentró, cerró los ojos, y pensó en todos esos rivales que les habían hecho tanto daño…

POV BRA

Por suerte el entrenamiento de Goten no sería en seguida. Aún tenía dos días para disfrutarlo con migo. Y más tranquila esta vez, ya que mi papa no se encontraría cerca. Estoy segura que no reaccionara bien cuando se entere de todo esto. En realidad me sorprendió que tuviera que entrenar con Pan. Pero más me sorprendió, cuando vi a mi hermano llegando a casa dándole la mano a esa chica que en realidad no conocía, pero que había algo que me hacía desconfiar de ella. Me asusto, más que sorprender, cuando Trunks pasaba tiempo con ella. Estaba comiendo un brownie con mi novio cuando Trunks abrió la puerta de casa, entrando con las llaves.

-Hola Trunks.- Le dije poniendo mis manos en mis caderas.

-¡Hola!- Me dijo lo más alegre del mundo, al parecer no noto mi semblante molesto.-Hola Goten.-Lo saludo también con la misma sonrisa. ¿Que lo tenía tan contento?

-Hola Trunks.-Respondió mi amor.- Dime, ¿con quién estabas?- Le pregunto a Trunks, parece que Goten también había notado que había llegado con alguien, solamente que él no lo vio, sino que sintió su ki llegando con otro más.

-Con mi novia….

**UUUUUUUIIIIIIIII ¿Qué pensaran Goten y Bra con respecto a lo dicho por Trunks? ¿Lo apoyaran con su relación? ¿O Bra seguirá desconfiando de ella? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando Pan se entere de lo que paso en esos dos días, que para ella…serán dos largos años? ¿Seguirá sintiendo lo mismo después de haberse concentrado tanto tiempo solo en las peleas? ¿Qué tendrá planeado Tara? ¿Cuál es ese poder especial que había heredado de su madre?... ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo!**

**ASPECTO DE PERSONAJES**

**¿Quieren saber cómo es Tara? ¿O prefieren dejarlo a su imaginación? Si quieren saber con gusto les mostraría como es. ReSpOnDaN! Si es que la quieren verla a imaginación de la autora…**

**Dejen sus reviews si le gustoo el cap. Y si no también xD jajaj dígame que es lo que no les gusta, sino yo lo sigo poniendooo jaja… Si, ya sé que este es un TrunksxPan..Les prometo que si se enamoraran OBVIOO, pero no tan pronto como lo esperan…**


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Sorprendidos? Soy una super-s

**N/A: Gracias por dejarme sus reviews! La verdad es qe pensé que les estaba gustando mi historia xD jaja pero bue, ahora sé que siguen leyendo mi fic y me puse re contentaa :D **

**Nanuky Son Briefs-TRUPANER****: Que maaal que te quédaste sin compuuu Pero que bueno que seguís leyendo mi historia ;) ah jaja y encima te fascina! Jaja tus reviews me ponen super feliz :D y no te preocupes que mientras sigas comentando voy a seguir escribiendo y mandándote saludoos XD Besos querida trupaner**

**pancito: Gracias por leer mi fiic! Jaja ya vas a ver cuál es el poder de Tara, es algo relacionado con eso te lo aseguro ;) Salu2 **

_**Capítulo de POV**_

_**E**_**ste capítulo es solamente conformado por diferentes pequeños povs de los personajes y algunos de narrador. Son los diferentes puntos vista de los personajes. Creo que este es el capítulo más largo hice. Espero que lo disfruten! :D**

**(Un consejo: cuando lleguen a la descripcion de Pan pongan la direccion de internet que les puse para que puedan ver como era su aspecto;)**

_**Capítulo 8 ¿Sorprendidos? Soy una súper saiyajin. El encuentro con mis pesadillas.**_

Viernes. 7:08PM

POV PAN

El entrenamiento era muy duro. Mi papa tenía razón, era muy difícil permanecer aquí solamente con el objetivo de volverte más fuerte. Ya no había mundo exterior, solamente peleas, noches extremadamente heladas y días demasiado calurosos. En especial, era mucho más difícil para mí, que me toco estar con un saiyajin muy estricto. De cualquier manera debo aprovechar estos momentos en los que puedo descansar. Acabo de acostarme y relajarme será lo mejor, para después volver a entrenar. Ahora mi objetivo solo era uno: convertirme en una supersaiyajin. Ya no había nada que me distrajera. A pesar de ser una dimensión completamente en blanco sin cualquier otra vida alrededor, era el lugar perfecto para que mi poder superara sus límites, y estaba a punto de lograrlo…

POV GENERAL

-Jajajaja, tú no tienes novia Trunks.-Se burló el hijo de Goku de su amigo. Claro, él no había visto a esa chica tomada de la mano del peli lila, como lo había hecho Bra. A Trunks no le importo la carcajada que se había mandado Goten. Simplemente seguía sonriendo.

-Se llama Tara. Es muy linda y agradable. El lunes vendrá a almorzar y podrán conocerla.-Dijo mirando a la pareja. A lo que ellos quedaron intercambiando miradas. "¿De verdad? ¿Solo por una chica que acabas de conocer renunciaste al entrenamiento? ¿Qué te pasa?" Era en lo único que pensaba Goten por lo dicho por su mejor amigo, pero también era cierto que él no tenía el derecho de reclamarle nada, solo era su amigo, no era Vegeta. Por otro lado la muchacha de ojos azules no tenía ganas de conocerla, en realidad se decepciono, porque sabía que el lunes, Pan ya estaría ahí, y muy pronto se enteraría de lo sucedido. "Lo único que espero es que no te equivoques hermanito, espero que tu alegría al estar con una nueva chica sea mayor al sufrimiento que pasara Pan al enterarse de esto. Por favor que este mal presentimiento se valla de una buena vez." Pensaba Bra sin decir palabra alguna.

Cuando Trunks se fue y se dirigió a su habitación. Bra y Goten quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que decidieron opinar sobre lo dicho por el que era muy importante para ellos.

-¿De verdad crees que esa sea la razón por la que Trunks no le hizo caso a Vegeta? ¿Sera verdad que ahora tiene una nueva novia? ¿O nos estará ocultando la verdad?- Dijo preocupado Goten mirando a su novia de una forma seria.

-Sí, es verdad. Yo los vi por la ventana tomados de la mano cuando venían para acá. También los vi cuando ustedes se fueron al templo sagrado, estaba hablando con ella a la entrada de nuestra casa.-Al decir esto Bra, el pelinegro se decepciono, cosas así no eran razón de hacer lo que hizo Trunks, pero era cierto que pronto se enfrentaría a la ira su padre.- Ojala que sea mentira, pero es verdad. De igual manera me parece extraño que Trunks la haya hecho su novia tan rápidamente. Normalmente el suele conocer a las personas antes de confiar en ellas. Esto es muy raro.-Continuo por decir la peli azul después de quedarse pensando un rato.

Sábado 8:37AM

POV GOHAN

-Videl, no puedo permitir que Pan entrene tanto tiempo en la habitación del tiempo. Sé que solamente ha pasado un año allí, por ahora. Pero el entrenamiento con Vegeta debe ser muy difícil. Seguramente saldrá totalmente agotada.- Le dije a Videl mientras me servía una taza de café en la cocina. Estaba muy preocupado por Pan. Y el hecho de no poder sentir su ki para asegurarme de que se encontraba bien me inquietaba. Claro, estamos en dimensiones diferentes, es imposible que yo pueda sentir su poder.

-Gohan, no te preocupes. Ella está bien, te lo puedo asegurar.- Me dijo mientras rodeaba mi cuerpo con sus brazos por detrás.-Después de todo es tu hija, ¿o no?- Eso me provoco una sonrisa, me hizo recordar a cuando yo tenía su edad y entrenaba en la habitación del tiempo con mi papá. Seria lindo recrear ese momento, solamente que esta vez, yo ocuparía el lugar del padre. Tranquilizarme fue más fácil después de hablar con Videl. Ya me sentía más relajado, en la noche recibiría a Pan con los brazos abiertos. Después de todo, en ese momento habrá pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de su familia.

POV TRUNKS

Me sentí extraño al despertar. No podía pensar en nadie más que no sea Tara. La imagen de ella rondaba en mi cabeza, y no podía evitarlo. ¿Así se sentirá estar enamorado? Supongo que sí. Desde que me dio ese beso me lleno la mente de pasar tiempo con ella, me hice pensar a mí mismo que era la creación más perfecta que podía existir. Aun así me pareció raro, me hacía feliz, pero recién la conozco, pero quiero pasar tiempo con ella. No sé porque, pero en ese momento pensé que los únicos que se encontraban en este mundo éramos ella y yo. Los demás ya no existían en mi vida. Baje las escaleras, todos ya habían desayunado. Bra había salido con Goten al cine, y mi mama se encontraba en el laboratorio. Lo único que hice todo el día desde que me desperté fue pensar en ella ¿Por qué no podía sacarla de mi cabeza?

Domingo 1:27(madrugada)

POV VEGETA

En realidad solamente había pasado 1 año y 11 meses en la habitación del tiempo. Pero Pan se ha vuelto muy fuerte, el hecho de que ella haya entrenado conmigo la ayudo bastante para sacar ese poder que se encontraba oculto. Sabía que ella era realmente poderosa, claro, es obvio, es descendiente de una familia saiyajin. Pero lo que hacía realmente fuerte a Pan era el hecho de ser nieta de Kakarotto. Tenía su mismo potencial, las mismas ganas de pelear, de volverse más fuerte. De verdad era una guerrera admirable. En realidad, me había parecido muy extraño el hecho de que ella no se había convertido en una supersaiyajin, al menos, antes del entrenamiento. Desde pequeña fue muy fuerte, sin embargo tenía solo un poco de sangre de mi raza, y ella se le hacía más difícil que a todos nosotros cumplir con ese objetivo.

Salimos de la habitación del tiempo. Dende había sentido nuestro ki acercarse más, así que nos estaba esperando afuera. Nos ofreció comer algo antes de partir a nuestros hogares, pero Pan dijo que quería ir a su casa en realidad. Yo, por mi parte, me estaba muriendo de hambre, pero decidí comer en Corporación Capsula, supongo que Trunks al sentir mi presencia se dirigiría a mí. Pensará que después de estos dos años, yo habré olvidado su desobediencia hacia mí. Pero no, no he olvidado eso. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, el cumplirá con su castigo. Hicimos una corta despedida y ambos volamos a nuestras casas.

POV PAN

Creí que pasaríamos más tiempo en ese lugar, después de todo, todavía faltaba un mes para cumplir con los dos años de entrenamiento. Pero el señor Vegeta dijo que era suficiente, que debíamos descansar. Raro en él ya que siempre aprovecho todo el tiempo para seguir entrenando. Pero en fin, mejor para mí. Es cierto, en realidad ya me había acostumbrado a este duro ritmo de entrenamiento con Vegeta, pero no haría daño relajarse. Después tendría que entrenar con mi padre, y eso, estoy segura que me agotaría. Así que era mejor comer y dormir al llegar a mi casa.

Vi a Dende esperándonos a la salida de la puerta de la habitación del tiempo.

-Ya regresaron.- Nos dijo con alegría recibiéndonos.-Pan…- Me dijo con asombro, supongo que se habrá sorprendido porque he crecido unos cuantos centímetros, ahora tenía 17 años, y mi aspecto había cambiado un poco. Además, mi ropa se encontraba completamente desgarrada, estaba destruida.

-Hola Dende. Es cierto ya terminamos.-Le dije de lo más normal.

-Ho-la. Ehh, oigan ¿no les gustaría pasar a comer algo? Deben estar muy hambrientos.- Nos ofreció con toda amabilidad, pero yo en realidad quería ir a descansar en casa, ir a ver a mi papa y mi mama, después de tanto tiempo.

-No gracias. Mejor voy a mi casa.- Le conteste.

-¿Y usted señor Vegeta?- Le dijo ahora a Vegeta.

-No. Yo iré a Corporación Capsula.-Dijo firmemente.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego.- Dije primero mirando a Dende y después a Vegeta. A lo que este último contesto con una mirada satisfactoria y un "Adiós.".

-Hasta luego Pan, espero que el entrenamiento haya sido todo un éxito.-Se despidió Dende de mí, a lo que yo sonreí. Pronto les mostraría a todos cuales eran mis verdaderos poderes. Y después de eso emprendí el vuelo a toda velocidad a mi casa, lo mismo que hizo Vegeta.

Ese mismo domingo… 9:56AM

POV TARA

Sentí la presencia de dos grandes poderes a la madrugada, aún más grandes que los que ese muchacho de cabellos lilas tenía. Tal vez se trataba de alguien cercano él. En esos momentos no podía ir a investigar, lo haría en la mañana. Ahora estoy esperando que esos poderes vuelvan a surgir, para que pueda sentirlos y saber de quienes se trataba. No importaba quien fuera, con esas energías eran suficientes para llevar a cabo mi plan. Seguía atenta a la situación, pero todavía con sentía nada, voy a esperar hasta percibirlos de nuevo. Si no es así, tendré que atraerlos a mí.

POV GENERAL

Pan apenas despertaba. Bostezó y estiró sus brazos, para luego poner sus manos detrás de su cabeza acomodándose en la almohada. Había dormido lo suficiente como para reponer energías, así que se levantó de la cama y se puso sus pantuflas, para bajar a la cocina.

-Pan, despertaste.-Dijo una sonriente Videl. Ella cuando vio llegar a Pan también se impresiono mucho por lo que había crecido.

-Si mama, ¿y papa?- Dijo Pan, al parecer ya estaba un poco perdida en el tiempo.

-Está trabajando. Pero no te preocupes, a la tarde ya estará en casa. ¿Quieres desayunar?-Le ofreció a su hija, a lo que esta respondió rápidamente que sí. El desayuno era lo que siempre comía en más cantidad.

Pan termino el desayuno en cuestión de segundos, fue arriba en busca de ropa. Su tradicional pañuelo color naranja fue lo primero que busco, pero como su ropa de antes ya no le quedaba tuvo que optar por buscar ropa del armario de su mama. Encontró una remera musculosa ajustada al cuerpo color blanco, un saco sin mangas negro, y un short de jean. Se veía como una mujer nueva y hermosa.

( hprofile-ak-ash2/v/t1.0-1/p200x200/1461312_273274389500864_7225655332443773499_ ?oh=72ad70d66964e2d7ce6a4973c8eb62da&oe=53D4BCB1&_gda_=1406886911_643c3e82c8a3a631e4f62026b6d8c861)

Se dirigió a la salida de su casa y voló en dirección a Corporación Capsula. "Iré a ver a Bra, seguro se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando me vea de esta forma, pero no la he visto por mucho tiempo". Pensaba mientras volaba por arriba de un rosedal, contemplando el paisaje. Pero la pelinegra se había olvidado totalmente de quien era hermano de su mejor amiga…

* * *

Por otro lado Vegeta se encontraba terminando el desayuno, y dirigiéndose a entrenar. A pesar de haber estado en la habitación del tiempo no había entrenado mucho. Se había concentrado en entrenar a Pan y para ponerse en forma comenzó el día fortaleciéndose en la cámara de gravedad. Pero había algo que no lo dejaba concentrarse… algo lo inquietaba. Por supuesto seguía pensando en lo que había pasado desde que llego a Corporación Capsula…

FLASHBACK

_POV VEGETA_

_Me encontraba en frente de mi casa. Me había parecido extraño que Trunks no se halla percatado de mi presencia. Entre a Corporación Capsula y busque rápidamente el ki de Trunks, no esperaría a que despierte al mañana siguiente para regañarlo. Pero cuando lo sentí más cerca de lo que esperaba, encendí a luz de la habitación y allí se encontraba el, sentado en una silla de la cocina. Esperando mi presencia con la cabeza baja._

_-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- Pregunte alterado, sin importarme la hora en que estaba gritando.- ¡¿Por qué me desobedeciste de esa manera?! ¡Sabias perfectamente que tenías estar en el templo hace dos días y escapaste!- Le grite apretando mi puño y con una vena en la frente. Pero no decía una palabra, solo fruncía el ceño y miraba hacia abajo. Yo seguía buscando la razón por la cual lo había hecho y recordé que había dicho que le había prometido a "ella" estar allí.- Fue por una estúpida humana ¿no es así? Por ella me desobedeciste, por algo que no valía la pena, una hembra.- Le dije sin pensar mis palabras._

_Pero al parecer eso lo hizo enfadar mucho porque su ki iba aumentando.- ¡No es una estúpida humana! ¡ES MI NOVIA! ¡Y es una chica muy hermosa!- Me grito en el mismo tono a aun más alto que yo. Quede impresionado, ¿acaso había dicho "novia"? ¿En estos dos días se había conseguido una novia?- Además si vale la pena, ella es especial._

_-No pienses estupideces, ningun de los humano tiene ni la más mínima capacidad de entender de que somos capaces lo saiyajin. Su raza es tan inferior, no vale la pena te lo aseguro.- Le dije firmemente._

_-¿Y mama?- Dijo desafiándome. Pero ella SI era diferente, era la única terrícola que en realidad se distinguía entre los demás._

_-Ella es la excepción._

_-Pues debes saber que no es la única excepción. Porque Tara también lo es.- Me dijo ese mocoso irrespetuoso._

_-¡Mira, no me importa cual haya sido tu excusa si vuelves a desobedecerme así te ira mal!- Le dije amenazándolo acercándome a él. Pero él se fue a su habitación sin nada que decir. "¿Pero qué le pasa?" Pensé._

FIN FLASHBACK

De repente a lo lejos volví a sentir esa fuerza maligna que me había despertado esa noche. Pero esta vez se iba elevando…

POV PAN

-¿Qué es eso?- Me dije a mi misma cuando sentí una gran fuerza a pocos kilómetros de donde me encontraba. Sin dudarlo fui a investigar de qué se trataba. Llegue cerca de unas montañas rocosas y algo de color verde y una cabellera roja con la espalda encorvada elevaba su ki, era impresionante, un poder casi tan grande como el que tenía mi abuelito Goku, a pesar de eso no lo superaba. Pero cuando se dio vuelta pude ser su espantosa cara. Era ese monstruo que me ataco en mis sueños, mientras dormía. Sentí un gran miedo recorrer todo mi cuerpo cuando volví a ver esos ojos color verde que me miraban a mí, pero me había hecho muy fuerte estos días no podía tener miedo.- ¡¿Quién eres?!- Le grite.

-Jajajajaja.- Comenzó a reírse. Era esa misma voz burlona que escuche en mis pesadillas. Era un poder malvado, se sentía. Así que en realidad debía averiguar qué era lo que quería.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Qué quieres?!- Le grite, pero se seguía riendo. En un instante se detuvo y frunció su ceño. Se acercaba rápidamente a mí. Aún más rápido que lo que había previsto en mí sueño. Reaccione y me aleje. Pero el monstruo otra vez voló hacia mí tratando de atacarme, pero esquive su golpe. Trato de darme un golpe por detrás pero agarre su pierna y la apreté fuertemente jalándolo hacia abajo, haciendo que este impactara contra el suelo. Cuando busque su ki no lo encontraba, pero no era posible que ya lo haya derrotado. "Debe estar ocultando su poder" Pensé. Y en menos de lo que me di cuenta recibí un golpe en el estómago. Fue una fuerza increíble, con mis manos toque mi panza en señal de dolor. Cuando lo busque de nuevo para darle su merecido me ataco por detrás y me dio una patada en la espalda, cuando me estrelle contra unas montañas rocosas. El choque había sido duro. Ese infeliz aterrizó en frente de las ruinas, y empecé a levantarme.

-Es muy fuerte.- Susurre mientras me ponía de pie. "No saldré viva si no lo intento" Pensé en tomar esa decisión, estaba en una situación crítica, seguro que si no lo hacía pronto me eliminaría. Comencé a elevar pronto mi ki.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- Grite expulsando todo mi poder. En cuestión de segundos mi pelo inicio a tornarse de un color dorado, rubio, mis ojos empezaban a cambiar a un tono verde agua y un resplandor amarillo rodeaba mi cuerpo.

Ese miserable dio un paso atrás, apretó sus puños. Yo tome vuelo a toda velocidad para darle un golpe en la cara…

POV GENERAL

-Papa, ese es el poder de un súper-saiyajin, ¿crees que Goten este peleando con ese sujeto con un muy alto nivel de pelea?- Pregunto Trunks a su padre mientras volaban en dirección a ese poder. Cuando se dieron cuenta no tardaron en ir a investigar.

-No, ese poder es mayor al de Goten.- Contesto Vegeta muy seguro, ya sabía de quien se trataba. "Al parecer este tipo ataco antes de tiempo, no tuvimos mucho tiempo para entrenar." Pensaba el saiyajin mientras sobrevolaba unos edificios.-Además el ki de Goten desapareció hace ya unas horas, al igual que el ki de Uub, ya deben haber ingresado en la habitación del tiempo.

-Pero ¿entonces quién es? ¿Sera Gohan?- Pregunto muy confundido el peli lila.

-Ya lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.- Dijo Vegeta, no quería arruinar la sorpresa…

Más lejos de ellos, dos seres se encontraban en una gran batalla. Pan estaba usando todo su poder, pero le parecía imposible derrotarlo, parecía que sus golpes no le afectaban en lo más mínimo. Aunque le sacaban una gran cantidad de sangre y se veía débil, la energía de ese monstruo no descendía, mientras que la de Pan estaba aún más baja.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH.-Gritaba Pan mientras le tiraba pequeñas ráfagas de energía color amarillo que proveían de sus dos manos. Se veía todo el polvo que se desprendía de la tierra, por lo tanto era imposible ver si recibía algún daño. La poderosa saiyajin se detuvo cuando sintió el ki de su oponente en frente de ella, levitando.

-JAJAJAJA, debo admitir que no peleas nada mal niña.- Dijo esa voz ronca, pero reconocible para Pan. _"¡Eres una idiota!" _ Recordaba Pan de sus pesadillas. _"¿De verdad pensaste que me ganarías?". _Y mientras más recordaba más se enojaba.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Grito mientras tiraba una bola de energía hacia el engendro, pero este respondió con otra lanzándosela a Pan, a lo que ella se dio cuenta y la esquivo. Pero ese no era el objetivo del enemigo, sin que antes pudiera darse cuenta apareció arriba, agarro sus dos manos en un puño y le proporciono un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Pan quedo inconsciente en el suelo con mucha sangre corriéndole por todo el cuerpo, pero especialmente saliendo de su frente, en donde había recibido el golpe. Su oponente bajo delante de ella, estaba por darle el ultimo escarmiento pero…

-¡Ya nos estamos acercando! ¡Papa, el ki del supersaiyajin… se encuentra muy débil!- Decía Trunks mientras él y su padre iban llegando a su destino. Lo único que el muchacho distinguía en el rostro de su padre era preocupación y enojo al mismo tiempo.

"No, Pan…" Era lo único que pensaba Vegeta, cuando acelero más su vuelo, siendo seguido inmediatamente por el peli lila…

"Ese… ese es el ki de Trunks, y también va acompañado de otro muy grande poder. Se dirigen hacia aquí. ¡AH! Allá se va acercando otro en aquella dirección. Si ese muchacho me ve ahora no podré observarlos más de cerca mañana, y saber cuáles son los saiyajin que me proporcionaran energía…" Pensaba esa engendro. Y sin dudar más se fue de ese lugar, no a toda velocidad para que no se dieran cuenta que estaba escapando, pero si lo demasiado para salir de ahí…

POV TRUNKS

No estaba tranquilo, la velocidad con la que volaba mi padre era tremenda, y yo sabía que se trataba de uno de nosotros. Era un saiyajin pero… ¿Quién era? Mi padre me tenía intrigado, de pronto llegábamos al lugar en él había sucedido tan feroz batalla, pero cuando empecé a distinguir el cuerpo que estaba tirado en el suelo… "Esa es… ¡NO! ¡No puede ser…!" Pensé mientras nos íbamos acercando más a ella. Y lo confirme. Con mi papa aterrizamos y en pocos segundos Gohan se paró más delante de nosotros. El comenzó a correr al cuerpo inconsciente mientras gritaba el nombre de su hija, mi padre hizo lo mismo pero no tan rápido como lo hizo Gohan. Pero yo había quedado en shock, no reaccionaba, eran muchas sorpresas al mismo tiempo, Pan estaba distinta, si, ya se, Bra me había dicho que iba a entrenar con mi padre en la habitación del tiempo, pero no sabía que el cambio de aspecto en Pan sería tan notorio, era un cuerpo realmente hermoso, pero a la vez tan lastimado. La tristeza era muy poco para describir lo que sentía en ese momento, no podía creerlo, tenía heridas realmente graves, pero por suerte seguía viva, si no era así, yo tampoco lo estaría. No sé cómo hice para sacar a Tara de mi cabeza y concentrarme en el estado en el que se encontraba mi pequeña Panny. Precia que mi corazón tenía casi tantas heridas como las que poseía ella, me angustie, me deprimí tanto al verla de ese modo.

Por otro lado… ella era la poderosa supersaiyajin que había expulsado todo esa energía, se había vuelto realmente fuerte, tal vez hasta más fuerte que yo.

Gohan cargo a Pan en sus brazos, su cara reflejaba mucha tristeza y desesperación, y sin querer soltó una lagrima que rodo por su mejilla.

-Ese maldito… ¡No me importa quién sea pero pagara por lo que le hizo a Pan!- Grito desconsolado Gohan. Yo también lo haría, pero no entendía algo… ¿Qué vino a hacer aquí? ¿Acaso solo vino a lastimar a Pan y escapar? ¿Qué quería este sujeto?

Mi padre lo único que manifestaba era enojo, un poco de preocupación también, pero especialmente enojo. Era evidente que el que le haya hecho eso a Pan… si se encontraba con mi papa, moriría al instante.

POV GENERAL

Rápidamente Gohan, Trunks y Vegeta se fueron con Dende para que curara a Pan. Pero cuando llegaron al templo sagrado solo estaba Mr. Popo. Avisó que el Kamisama se había ido a Namekusei por una urgencia que el gran patriarca le había comentado. No tuvieron más opción que ir con Bulma y los enfermeros de Corporación Capsula, que eran los únicos que podrían curar a la joven dañada y herida.

Los doctores y enfermeros trabajaban en una de las habitaciones del edificio, mientras que los saiyajin esperaban impacientes afuera.

Habían pasado dos horas… y los hombres escucharon la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban tratando a Pan abrirse.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Porfiiin terminado el capítulo 8, ojala les haya gustado ;) . Supongo que se habrán dado cuenta de quién es Tara… Si no se dieron cuenta, ya lo van a saberrr… Hay muchas preguntas que responder todavía. ¿Cuál es el poder que Tara puso en Trunks, pero que desapareció al encontrarse con Pan nuevamente? ¿Por qué Dende se fue a Namek? ¿Pan podrá sanar? Tara quiere apoderarse del poder de los saiyajin ¿Porque? Trunks no entiende el porqué de su tan repentino cambio de sentimientos… ¿Podrá descubrir la verdad? ¿Qué pensara Pan al encontrarse con Tara el lunes en casa de Trunks? **

**PD.: ¿Les gustaría que haga un fic de VegetaxBulma o de MilkxGoku? Porque últimamente estuve pensando en dos historias relacionadas con estos personajes… Le doy un vistazo: (Aviso: ambos serian universos alternos)Si se trata de vegeta y bulma seria un fanfic que trate de dos adolescentes, uno solitario y orgulloso y otra muy inteligente y con un carácter fuerte, a ella la promovieron dos cursos arriba por su capacidad de intelecto, allí conocerá a un chico muy arrogante pero que la conquistara su forma de ser tan especial. Y si se trata de Goku y milk sería una historia que se relacione con como milk le hace ver a Goku el mundo real, como hacerle ver al inocente Goku lo que significa el amor verdadero y de lo que se trata amar a una persona , solo un beso lo cambiaria todo… (Otro aviso: obviamente en los dos fics las dos parejas se presentan pero seria…en caso de ser la pareja principal milk y Goku trataría de ….blabla… Y en caso de ser la pareja principal vegeta y bulma hablaría de…. Blablablá…..)**


	9. Chapter 9 No escapes Pan La devertencia

**Yuliheth Luan****: Graciaas muchas gracias ;) Sii.. em ya empeze con el de milk y goku . Seguro haga el de vegeta y bulma mas adelante. Sisi Pan va a volver a la habitación del tiempo para volverse más fuerte ;) pero bue primero… tienen que terminar de entrenar Goten y Uub, seriaa el martes que empezaría de nuevo a entrenar Pan **

_**Capítulo 9 No escapes Pan. La advertencia del patriarca.**_

La puerta se abrió en un chillido lento, mientras Gohan, Vegeta y un muy preocupado peli lila miraron al instante.

-¿Cómo está?- Pregunto el papa de Pan al doctor que salía de la habitación.

-Está mucho mejor. Sus heridas no fueron tan graves como pensé que serian. Quedo inconsciente más por el hecho de desmayarse al recibir un golpe en el cráneo. Pero supongo que en unas 3 horas ya podrá levantarse. Su condición física al parecer es estupenda, así que no tardará en recuperarse.- Explico el doctor para después irse a la sala del laboratorio. Gohan se alivió al escuchar las palabras del profesional y entro a la habitación para ver a su pequeña.

-Pan…- Susurraba el pelinegro mientras acariciaba una mejilla de la guerrera lastimada.- Perdóname Pan.- "Debí haberte protegido cuando te atacaban. No tendría que haber ido a trabajar sabiendo que tu recién llegabas a casa." Pensaba Gohan lamentándose y mirando ahora la tranquila cara de su hija.

-No te angusties Gohan, Pan se pondrá mejor. El doctor lo dijo, ella es muy fuerte y se recuperara más pronto de lo esperado.- Dijo Trunks apoyando una mano en el hombro de Gohan tratando de consolarlo, pero lo que no sabía el pelinegro, es que Trunks se sentía mucho peor que Gohan, por dentro sentía una tristeza terrible que trataba de ocultar lo más posible… "No entiendo, este golpe y la presión que siento en el pecho, es una sensación de culpa. Culpa por no haberla protegido, por no haberla cuidado. ¿Por qué Pan de repente me hace sentir estas cosas? Si hace solo unas horas atrás mi corazón le pertenecía a Tara, pero Pan está entrando lentamente. ¡No! Digo…me preocupo porque es mi amiga y la quiero. ¿No es así?..." Pensaba Trunks cuando se había sentado en una silla, al lado de la cama en donde estaba recostada Pan. La miraba con los codos en las rodillas y sus manos recargando su cabeza, por un momento admiro su belleza, esa belleza de la que no se había dado cuenta antes.

De repente Videl entra de golpe, sacando a Trunks de su estado, y éste dándose cuenta de las barbaridades (para el) en las que estaba pensando. Vegeta mientras, mirándolo desde una esquina de la habitación, noto el sonrojo que se formó en Trunks, por lo que su padre alzo una ceja y lo miraba, a la vez, con un gesto de desprecio.

-¡Pan!- Grito Videl al observar a su hija lastimada, se le cristalizaron lo ojos y los cerro.- Pan…

-No te preocupes ella se pondrá mejor Videl.-Gohan la tomo de los brazos, y Videl abrió los ojos reflejando tristeza. Su esposo la miro apenado y la abrazo. Ella se sintió mejor y se tranquilizó. - Lo único en que debemos preocuparnos, es en cuidarla. Mientras está en coma, alguien tendrá que estar con ella.

-Yo la cuido primero.- Rápidamente Trunks quiso cuidarla, lo único con que podría aliviar esa culpa, era cuidarla lo más que pudiera. Todos lo miraron un poco sorprendidos, reacciono muy rápido. Pero cuando Trunks se dio cuenta se avergonzó un poco y puso su mano detrás de su cabeza.-Claro… si les parece.

Gohan sonrió ante el comentario.-Claro que puedes Trunks, nos harías un gran favor.

…

"Es tan linda… Se ve tan tranquila durmiendo plácidamente." Pensaba Trunks al cabo de una hora cuidando a la valiente guerrera. Llego un viento a su cara, uno frio. Se dio cuenta que las cortinas de la ventana volaban arriba de Pan, haciendo que el viento que entrara resoplara su pelo. El chico de cabello purpura cerro la ventana para que el frio parara, se encontraba frente a la camilla en la que descansaba la pelinegra. Su vista se centraba en ella, y la culpa le carcomió el corazón de nuevo al ver uno de sus moretones ubicado en uno de sus hombros. Su ki se empezó a elevar y se sentía más, y más enojado con el mismo. "Sera mejor que me valla de aquí." Pensó para después irse fuera del edificio y poder expulsar toda su furia, pues en el cuarto de la que se encontraba inconsciente no podría. Salió afuera y empezó a sacar toda su energía.

Vegeta iba caminando por los pasillos, cuando sintió a Trunks fuera del edificio y vio por la ventana a su hijo transformado en súper saiyajin. ¿Si él estaba allí quien cuidaba a Pan? De repente Vegeta sintió el ki de Pan alejándose lentamente. Si era así, se fue por voluntad propia. Pensó el, ¡pero no podía! Tenía que descansar… Vegeta fue corriendo a la habitación de la pelinegra, pero solo vio la ventaba abierta y la cortina volando.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Escapó!-Gritaba mientras fruncía el ceño y mordía sus dientes…

POV PAN

Abrí los ojos, apenas veía y un poco borroso… Me di cuenta que me encontraba viva, no recordaba nada desde que ese maldito me proporciono ese golpe en la cabeza ¿Por qué seguía viva? ¿Acaso mi padre me habrá salvado? No lo sabía, pero no era tan importante. En ese momento me sentí incomoda, estando recostada en una cama, descansando. Quería salir. Quería saber que era lo que pasaba. Pasarme el día acostada en una cama no era mi estilo, no lo soportaba, pero si admitía que debía relajarme. No podía buscar a alguien para saber qué era lo que pasaba, o lo que pasó después de quedarme inconsciente, es que esa persona se trataría de mi papa, el señor Vegeta o alguien más que me obligue a no despegarme de la camilla hasta recuperarme completamente.

Tenía que ser muy sigilosa para que no me descubrieran. Abrí la ventana, y salí volando de la habitación, pero sentí un inmenso ki que se elevaba cada vez más, en seguida lo reconocí, era Trunks, Trunks… ¡¿TRUNKS?! "No puede ser, lo había olvidado por completo…" Pensé mientras recordaba aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos, todas esas miradas que nos proporcionábamos el uno al otro, pero esa tarde que… "_Le prometí a ella que estaría allí…"_ Lo que dijo Trunks… me retumbaba en la cabeza una y otra vez. Solo con sentir su energía me acorde de todo lo que había pasado hace esos dos años que había pasado en la habitación del tiempo. "¿Sera cierto que… estará saliendo con alguien?... ¡¿PERO QUE ME IMPORTA?!¿Por qué me preocupo por eso?" Pensaba muy confundida. ¿Sera posible que Trunks me siguiera gustando? ¿Gustando? Si, gustando. Era más que obvio que gracias el pude pasar de página y superar lo que me partió el corazón en el pasado. No lo voy a mencionar. No pienso hacerlo. Lo único que sé es que ese chico me había ayudado, porque a él le importaba. Pronto recordé el porqué de mis sentimientos tiempo atrás, y cuando lo vi, expulsando su ki me di cuenta que era cierto, mi corazón otra vez palpitaba rápidamente, y a la vez sentía algo de vergüenza y emoción al mismo tiempo. No sabía porque expulsaba su ki exactamente, pero no creo que haya sido algo de importancia.

No dude en salir corriendo de allí cuando sentí a Vegeta acercarse en donde se encontraba Trunks. Muy rápidamente me escondí en una plaza, la plaza más lejana a Corporación Capsula…

POV GENERAL

-¡Si al menos te concentrarías un poco más te darías cuenta que Pan escapo imbécil!- Le dijo alzando la voz y desconcentrando a Trunks de su furia.

-Papa… ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUE PAN ESCAPÓ?!- Grito muy preocupado, corriendo muy rápidamente al edificio, hacia la habitación en donde se supone que ella debía descansar.

Casi tira la puerta al piso al entrar tan bruscamente. No pensó más, cuando vio a la habitación desolada, no dudo en ir a buscarla, se concentró pero no sentía nada, bueno si, sentía muchos ki, estaba en la ciudad y casi todas las energías eran del mismo tamaño.

-¡PAN! ¿En dónde estás?- Gritaba Trunks cuando miraba la ciudad desde los cielos tratando de buscar al menos con la vista a Pan.

-¡JÁ! Aquí no me encontrara. – Se decía así misma… pero se atemorizo un poco cuando Trunks descendió justo en la plaza en la que se encontraba ella. Pan se escondió rápidamente en uno de los arbustos.

-¡Pan! ¡Paaaaan!- Gritaba, pero no la encontraba, a pesar de que había pasado corriendo al lado de ella buscándola. Pero no se dio cuenta al pasar tan cerca ya que ella se encontraba detrás de unas plantas verdes.

-Qué decepción…- Esa voz… esa vos era de aquel hombre con el que había pasado tanto tiempo entrenando en esa habitación del tiempo.

-Aiiiii, no.- Susurro. La habían descubierto, al parecer Trunks no era el único que estaba buscándola.

-Podrás engañar a Trunks, pero a mí no.- Dijo Vegeta un poco enfadado por el escape de Pan, pero aún más enfadado con su hijo, que se había vuelto débil, no tenía las mismas capacidades.- Recuerda que yo soy el que puede sentir con mayor felicidad tu energía, con esos dos años entrenando se me ha hecho fácil hallar tu ki. – Dijo tratando de justificar por qué su hijo no era capaz de sentir a aquella persona, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que no era justificable.

-No quiero descansar. Quiero saber… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Pues, a decir verdad yo tampoco sé qué fue lo que paso. Cuando fuimos a verte estabas inconsciente y el sujeto al parecer ya había escapado.

-¡MALDICION!-Dijo Pan golpeando un puño al suelo.-Esa desgraciada… la voy a matar.

-¿Qué? ¿Desgraciada? ¿Quieres decir… quieres decir que es una mujer?-Estaba sorprendido, nunca se hubiera imaginado que el enemigo se tratara de una hembra.

-Exacto. Y cuando la vea… cuando la vea deseara no haber nacido.

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso en ese estado?- Dijo Vegeta frunciendo el ceño.

-...

-Descansa de una buena vez y no me repliques.- Por la palabras de Vegeta, Pan se rindió, fue al hospital nuevamente y a recostarse en su cama, para después encontrarse con Bra, quien tenía unas malas noticias para su amiga…

-¿De verdad gran patriarca? ¿Y cómo sabe eso?

-Lo sabemos porque hace unos días su nave paso justo al lado de nuestro planeta.

-Mmm, ya veo.

-Dende deben tener mucho cuidado con esos sujetos, ya que su raza no es muy fuerte pero tienen unas técnicas muy poderosas.

-Pero, no entiendo, se supone que su raza se extinguió hace miles de años. ¿Cómo es que sobrevivieron?

-No tengo idea, lo único que te puedo decir es que por favor les envíes este mensaje a los terrícolas pronto. Algo muy malo está a punto de suceder.

-Si.- Dijo frunciendo su ceño.- Ya me voy gran patriarca, gracias por el mensaje, espero verlos pronto.

-Lo siento Pan, pero la verdad es que todo esto me resulta muy extraño.- Le dijo Bura a su amiga al terminar con la explicación de la visita de una chica a su casa el día de mañana, una chica llamada Tara, novia de Trunks.

-No. Creo que ya me lo esperaba.-Decía Pan. Ella trataba de tragarse su sufrimiento pero sin querer una lágrima rodo por su mejilla.

-Pan…- Bra abrazó tiernamente a su amiga, consolándola, pero lo que no sabían es que ese no era el único problema, la visita de Tara dejaría mucho en que pensar en los guerreros Z…

_Continuara…_

**Esperen al siguiente capítulo… "**_**La visita de Tara. La técnica Kokoro no ai"**_

**PD: perdón Quería poner mas cosas en este cap y ya se me quedo algo corto.. pero sino se hace muy largo..les prometo que el prox le pongo todo lo que le falto ;)**


	10. Chapter 10 La visita de Tara La tecnica

**N/A: Para que sepan antes de todo "Kokoro no ai" significa enamorar la mente. Y otra cosa: yaaa sé que les gusta el personaje de Trunks (a mí también ME ENCANTA) pero discuplen en este capítulo no lo van a querer mucho XD.**

**alexaminya25****: Jajaj si maldita Tara, yo también la odio :P A mí también me gusta mucho esta pareja, lástima que en este capítulo no serán tan unidos Pero bue este capítulo, y más(próximamente XD) para ti BAY **

**gipsy: Aquí este capitulo para ti gespse ;) Graciaaaas, que bueno que te este gustando!**

**Yuliheth Luan****: Siiii seguro que lo va superar XD Si mal, si ya tenés un mal concepto de Trunks , ni cuento en este cap. Saludos ;)**

**Graciaaaaas a ustedes por dejarme sus comentarios los qiero los quiero LOS QUIEROOO :D**

_**Capítulo 10 La visita de Tara. La tecnica Kokoro no ai.**_

LUNES 24:57

-Ya llegó.-Susurro Bra abriendo la cortina cuando vio la novia de su hermano acercándose a su casa. Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando casi se choca con alguien que iba rápido a atender la puerta.

-Bienvenida, pasa, siéntete como en tu casa.- Dijo Trunks al abrir la puerta para que Tara pasara. A ella le pareció muy extraña la actitud que había tenido el con ella, al parecer no la había tratado amorosamente, si no, más bien, cortés. Lo miro de reojo con una ceja arqueada al ingresar al living de la gran mansión de Corporación Capsula.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-No pasa nada.- Le respondió la chica de pelo naranja secamente a Trunks.

-Muy bien, si quieres siéntate, ya regreso.

"Se está comportando muy extraño, con la técnica que use en él debería actuar de una manera más afectuosa conmigo, pero se está portando como si fuese su amiga o alguien que le es indiferente ¿Sera que…"-Pensaba ella al instante que el muchacho peli lila se fue de la cocina en busca de su hermana…

* * *

-No quiero ir papa.

-Pero Pan, Bulma nos invitó y habrá mucha comida ¿Por qué no quieres ir?-Pregunto Gohan a su hija.

-No quiero ir y eso es todo.-Dijo la joven pelinegra cerrando los ojos, cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda a su papa.

En eso Videl frunce el ceño y se acerca a Pan.-Pan, déjate de caprichos, vamos a ir y no te quejes. No quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra más.

La nieta de Goku abrió los ojos con una expresión de miedo y una gota de sudor al ver a su madre enojada.- ¡Pe-pero mama! ¡¿Cómo pueden estar pensando en un festín en un momento tan crítico como este?!-Cambio su semblante a uno mas enojada.

- ...

-La tierra está siendo amenazada por un monstruo repugnante ¿y ustedes piensan que debemos celebrarlo? –Puso como excusa Pan, para que no tuviera que ir a esa comida y encontrarse con la novia del chico que le había hecho sentir cosas extrañas últimamente.

- También tenemos que juntarnos todos para conversar bien de ese asunto. Por lo que nos dijo Bulma, Vegeta también quiere que estemos allí.- Explico el semi-saiyajin poniendo sus puños en su cadera y una cara seria.

"¿Qué? ¿Vegeta también quiere que nos encontremos? Creo que no tengo opción, si no voy se enojará conmigo_."_ Pensó la joven guerrera.

-AAASHH, está bien, vamos.-Se venció por las palabras de su padre. Más pronto de lo esperado, Videl, Gohan y Pan se encontraban solo a unos pocos kilómetros de Corporación Capsula…

* * *

Estaban llegando Bra en compañía de Trunks, para que se la presentara este último ante la chica que hace unos días él mismo había dicho que le cambio la vida.

"Tengo que ver quien fue que hizo que se desvaneciera mi técnica en él. Una chica debió haber sido ¿pero quién? Tiene que ser alguien que él aprecie mucho. Bueno, si se presenta ahora, en el almuerzo, y hago la técnica en frente de los dos al mismo tiempo el efecto no se disipará_." _Pensaba la peli naranja cuando vio que los tres semi-saiyajin se acercaban a la mesa.

-Tara, ella es mi hermana.-Dijo muy educado Trunks presentándola. Ella fingida, respondió:

-Es un gusto.- Respondió Tara con una sonrisa y estrechándole la mano.-Trunks ¿nadie más comerá con nosotros?-Pregunto con las intenciones de conocer a la supuesta "borradora" de su técnica.

-Mis padres no tardan en llegar, y también invitamos a unos amigos.-Y su conversación se interrumpió cuando escucharon el timbre de la puerta.-Ya llegaron.-Dijo el con una sonrisa y mirando la puerta dirigiéndose a ella para abrirla.

-¡Pan!-Grito cuando abrió la puerta, a lo Tara abrió bien los ojos cuando vio a la que ayer había atacado, era ella, era la saiyajin. Pensaba Tara cuando la vio llegar, ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? ¿Sera ella la que estaba buscando? De cualquier modo lo averiguaría. Pan se sobresaltó un poco al escucharlo decir a Trunks su nombre.-Pan, estas bien, ¿sabes? Me preocupe un poco cuando te fuiste de Corporación Capsula ayer.

Pan solo lo miraba, un poco sorprendida, después le saco una sonrisa. Pero después recordó porque no quería ir allí y su sonrisa desapareció por completo.

-Pasen.-Dijo Trunks abriéndoles más la puerta para que entraran al living. Se sentaron en el sillón, Trunks estaba a punto de ir a la cocina para presentar a Tara a los recién llegados, pero justo vio que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta con la llave.

-¡Trunks, Bra! ¡Ya llegamos!-Grito la mujer de cabellos azules al entrar con su esposo.-¡Gohan, Videl, Pan! Qué bueno que vinieron-Se acercó y saludo a cada uno.

-Hola Bulma.-Respondió amablemente Videl, cuando Bra, Trunks y "esa chica de pelo naranja" entraron a la habitación.

Pan sintió un gran miedo recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando vio esos ojos verdes una vez más. Esos ojos que distinguía a distancia. "¿Sera que mi mente está jugando conmigo? Esos son los ojos de ese monstruo, al menos eso es lo me dice mi memoria. Por favor Kami-sama dime que ella no es la novia de Trunks. No puedo asegurármelo, pero no confío en ella, hay algo, un presentimiento que me hace pensar en eso."

-Pan, ¿estás bien hija?

-¿Qué? Ah, sí papa estoy bien.-Mintió a Gohan, no iba a decirle nada hasta que esté completamente segura.

Todos menos Bulma que estaba preparando la mesa para que todos se sientan a comer,hablaron durante quince minutos antes de que ella los llamara para comer. Por Supuesto, Pan y la pelinaranjano hablaban,solo no se despegaban la mirada, mientra Bra miraba como se obserbavan mutuamente.

-Está listo, todos pueden pasar a la cocina.-Dijo Bulma indicando que ingresaran para que los saiyajin comenzaran a devorarse toda la comida.

-¡Wuau Bulma! Esto esta delicioso.-La felicito Videl, que ella, Bulma y la invitada pareja de Trunks, eran las únicas que comían a un ritmo normal. La peli naranja solo los veía sorprendida con los ojos abiertos, observaba detenidamente como comían a una gran cantidad. "Si, no puedo equivocarme, son saiyajines." Pensaba Tara.

-Si gracias, pero estoy un poco preocupada porque no ha llegado Krilin ni su familia. ¿Qué les habrá pasado?- Decía mientras miraba al techo con una mirada intranquila.-Por cierto, ¿Por qué no vino Milk con ustedes?

-Es que ella fue a visitar a mi abuelo, se sentía un poco enfermo y mi madre fue a cuidarlo.-Explicó Gohan cuando pudo escuchar un poco de la conversación que conllevaban su esposa y Bulma. Bulma estaba punto de decir algo cuando justamente alguien toco el timbre.

-Debe ser Krilin.-Sonrió Bulma, pero cuando abrió la puerta solo vio a 18 parada fuera de su casa.

-¡Numero 18! Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Oye, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y Krilin y Marron, dónde están?-Se sorprendió al abrir la puerta Bulma ya que alrededor de la rubia no había nadie más. 18 solo bajo la mirada y puso una expresión de lastima.

-Lo que pasa… lo que pasa es que Krilin y yo no vamos a poder entrenar mañana.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Krilin estos días se ha sentido un poco débil, y piensa que no podrá entrenar en la habitación del tiempo, ya que no quiere perder más años allí dentro. Quiero que se lo digas a los demás por favor.- Terminó de explicar antes de irse volando de Corporación Capsula. Bulma, un poco preocupada por su amigo, cerró la puerta y volvió a sentarse a comer.

-¿Qué pasa mama?- Pregunto Bra intrigada, fue a abrir la puerta, pero… nadie entro a la casa.

-Nada, después les digo.- Dijo cortante la de ojos azules. "Cuando la novia de Trunks se valla les diré" Pensó Bulma mirando a su hijo, junto a la de ojos verdes.- Y díganme, ¿Cómo se conocieron?- Cambio de tema Bulma, ella también se sentía un poco extrañada con la rápida relación del peli lila.

Trunks dejo de comer, ya que todos silenciaron y los miraron a los dos, menos la de sangre saiyajin de pelo negro. Obviamente, ella no tenía interés en saber.

-Nos conocimos en un bar, ahí charlamos, y me había dado cuenta de lo lindo que es Trunks, es muy educado y tiene una gran personalidad.- Respondió Tara, ya que Trunks se había quedado callado, ella tratando de sonar amable, cuando en realidad lo único que le interesaba de él era su energía, el resto del él era basura, era lo que pensaba ella.-Ahí me di cuenta…-Continuó.- Me di cuenta que él era el indicado.- "Perfecto, es mi oportunidad" Pensó la peli naranja. Le acaricio la mejilla, él la observaba atentamente, fue acercándose a él y le propicio un beso en los labios. Todos se quedaron callados, un poco incomodos por la escena de los dos, por lo que Pan se interesó en saber que estaban haciendo, pero cuando lo hizo, se arrepintió tremendamente y se alejó corriendo se ese lugar, directo a la habitación de Bra, seguida por su amiga. El semi-saiyajin de pelos lilas abrió bien los ojos también cuando hizo contacto con ella, como si la besara por primera vez, sintió esa misma sensación extraña que había sentido la última vez que la había besado. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y correspondiendo el beso…

* * *

-¡Paan! ¡Pan espera!-Iba corriendo por los pasillos atrás de su amiga pero no la alcanzo hasta que al menos ella se detuvo sentada en la cama de la oji azul. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, no podía dejar de llorar. Su sufrimiento era incomparable, pero además algo la inquietaba… Además de sentirse triste, se sentía preocupada, sentía que algo malo estaba pasando. Cuando justo sintió los brazos de su amiga que la consolaban.

-Pan, por favor, no llores, no vale la pena.- Le paso un pañuelo que había sacado de su cajón. La pelinegra se sonó, se limpió las lágrimas y quedo en silencio, pensando.

-Bra… Bra pienso… pienso que el ki maligno que estuvimos sintiendo tiene algo que ver con la novia de tu hermano.- Cambio de tema repentinamente, más para dejar su sufrimiento de lado. Bra la soltó, se sorprendió, pero no tanto, porque ella ya había tenido un mal presentimiento desde que Tara había llegado a su casa.- Tal vez pienses que lo digo porque hace unos días te dije que me gustaba Trunks, y que probablemente te digo esto porque siento celos pero puedo asegurarte que no es as...

-No pienso eso.-Interrumpió Bra a su amiga, haciendo que esta la mirara intrigada.- Yo tampoco confío en ella, no lo sé… pienso que no es buena para Trunks, que oculta algo.- La peli azul miro fijamente a Pan.- Y que tú sabes que es…

* * *

Terminaron el beso, él le sonrió. Se sentía otra vez extraño.

-Así es, desde que conocí a Tara…- Trunks tomo de las manos a su novia.- mi mundo cambio. Ella es perfecta no lo dudo.- Ella sonrió, pero no por el hecho de que el dijera eso, sino por haber cumplido con su objetivo, además por dentro se sentía satisfecha. "Excelente, mi plan salió a la perfección, al estar los dos presentes, cuando él vuelva a ver a esa chiquilla no perderá el efecto como la última vez." Pensaba la de ojos verdes, victoriosa.

Al cabo de unos minutos terminaron de comer, y Tara se despidió de Trunks y de su familia, para luego volver con su padre.

* * *

-¿Lograste reunir la información necesaria?- Le pregunto el de melena roja y de piel lila viscosa.

-Si padre, y debo admitir que no estabas equivocado con tu conclusión. Hay seres más fuertes que él, ayer ¿recuerdas que te dije que me enfrente con una chica muy poderosa?- El asintió.- Bueno, ella es amiga de ese muchacho y me servirá mucho su energía, además el más fuerte tiene unos poderes impresionantes, solo al estar a su lado, se sentía una gran fuerza proveniendo de su cuerpo, él era el padre, creo que se llamaba Vegeta.

-Excelente hija. Has hecho un buen trabajo. En pocos días atacaremos y será el fin de los saiyajin.- Ambos hicieron una sonrisa maléfica y comenzaron a reírse…

* * *

Pan miro a Bra, ella lo sabía, pero no sabía si decírselo a su amiga, ya que no estaba del todo segura.

-Pan yo sé que sabes algo que yo no. Desde que llego Tara has estado actuando extraño, lo note. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Pan miro al suelo y suspiró.- ¿Viste que ayer ese monstruo me ataco y me dejo gravemente herida?

-Sí.

-Bueno, no estoy segura pero creo que era Tara.

-¡¿QUEEE?!- Bra se había imaginado muchas cosas malas de ella, pero jamás esto.- Y… ¿Por qué lo dices?- Dijo un poco más tranquila.

-Es que… no lo sé, pero cuando vi sus ojos me sentí en la misma situación que cuando la vi en mis pesadillas y cuando me ataco la última vez.

-No sé... No sé qué decir.- Bra se quedó pensando unos minutos mirando a la puerta.-Puede ser que tengas razón.-Pan la miro un poco sorprendida.- Tal vez sea así, si tú lo dices, yo te creo Pan.

-¡NIIIÑAAAAS!-Gritaban desde abajo, era Bulma. Ya que se había marchado esa chica tan extraña de cabellos naranjas, Vegeta quiso reunir a todos para conversar por lo que estuvieron entrenando estos días.

-Vamos.-Dijo Pan levantándose de la cama y llevando a su amiga consigo. Bajaron y se encontraron a todos reunidos en el living.

-Muy bien, ya estamos todo aquí.-Comenzó Vegeta.- Y en primer lugar: quiero saber Bulma, que fue lo que paso cuando abriste la puerta.

-Sí, es cierto.-Dijo Bulma recordando las palabras que 18 le había dicho.- Era 18, dijo que no entrenarían en la habitación del tiempo, ella con Krilin, dijo que él no quería perder sus años allí.

-Es obvio.-Todos miraron a Vegeta.- No quiere perder años en ese lugar porque sabe no quiere morir antes de lo debido, quiere recuperar más años de vida.- Dijo el saiyajin burlándose, aunque era verdad, el tiempo de vida de los humanos no era tan resistente como el de él, por eso Krilin no quería perder dos preciados años allí.

-Espera, ¿eso significa que…-Comenzó a dudar Pan.

-Sí, así es, tú y Gohan empezaran su entrenamiento mañana, cuando Goten y Uub hayan terminado.- La saco de su duda Vegeta.

-Pero Vegeta…¿no crees que es muy pronto?- Dijo Gohan más preocupado de lo habitual.

-¿Quieres que vuelvan a dañar a tu hija como la última vez?

-…-Gohan no supo que responder. No quería que ella se torturara con el entrenamiento día a día, pero tampoco quería que la lastimaran, y para ello, Pan tenía que saber cómo defenderse. Ella por otro lado, estaba feliz, quería volverse más fuerte para darle su merecido a esa imbécil.

-Papa, Pan tiene algo que decir.- Interrumpió Bra para que su amiga diga lo que le había confesado hace unos pocos minutos. Pan entendió sus intención y miro nerviosamente a Vegeta, ya que en la miraba esperando alguna información. "¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Se lo digo? Pero Trunks está ahí…" Pensaba la pelinegra al voltear su mirada a Trunks. "Está bien qué más da."

-Bueno… bueno, lo que pasa es, es… q-que- No sabía cómo articular palabra.

-¡Habla de una vez!-Grito impaciente Vegeta.

-¿No piensan que hay algo extraña en Tara?- Dijo como para aligerar un poco la noticia. Vegeta miro arqueando una ceja, pero luego la bajo.

-Si.- Dijeron al unísono Gohan y Vegeta. Bra y Pan se asombraron.

-Es cierto, su ki era diferente al de los humanos ordinarios. Era como que lo contuviera, como si lo estuviera ocultando, tal y como hacemos nosotros.- Aclaro Vegeta, a lo que Gohan asintió, era exactamente lo que pensaba el hijo mayor de Goku.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero de que están hablando? Tara es una persona muy dulce, ella no tiene nada extraño.- Dijo un poco enojado Trunks.

-Y dinos, ¿eso tiene algo que ver con lo que tienes para contarnos?- Dijo Vegeta, ignorando las palabras de su hijo, y dirigiendo su mirada a Pan. Bra empujo a su amiga para adelante, para que soltara la información de una vez.

-Pienso que ella tiene algo que ver con la fuerza maligna que estuvo asechando estos días.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ESO ES RIDICULO!- Grito muy alterado Trunks acercándose a Pan, y amenazándola con la mirada.

-Trunks…entiende, ella no es lo crees.-Dijo con la vos baja Pan.

-¡NO! ¡ESTAS EQUIVOCADA! ¡Estas inventando todo esto porque estas celosa de que Tara sea mi novia!- Pan se afectó al escuchar esto. Acaso ¿él lo sabía? Pensó Pan.- ¡Te escuche el otro día hablando con Bra! Dijiste que yo te gustaba ¡y estoy seguro que estás diciendo estas estupideces porque estas celosa! Pero aunque no lo creas Tara es una gran persona y LA AMO.

Pan sentía que su corazón se estaba pariendo en mil pedazos, toda su alma estaba desvaneciéndose. Aunque su cara solo reflejaba asombro, no podía creerlo, él la había escuchado, pero lo más raro era… ¿Por qué se está comportando así?

-Trunks ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- Grito Vegeta desesperado.-Tu deberías saber como nosotros que la energía que expulsaba esa chiquilla no era normal.

-¡NO! ¡Ella está bien, no tiene nada malo!

-¡Trunks! tranquilízate ¿quieres?-Grito Bra al ver a su hermano actuar de una manera muy extraña.

-¡NO! ¡TU ESTAS EQUIVOCADA!-Apuntaba a Pan.- ¡TODOS USTEDES ESTAN EQUIVOCADOS!- Alzo la voz ahora a todos los presentes.

-Trunks...- Continuo Pan con la voz quebrada, quería hacerlo razonar de un modo u otro, aunque de ello dependa que le lastime más el corazón.- Tienes que entendernos, queremos ayudarte, Tara no es lo que parece.

-¡CALLATE!- La empujo a Pan contra el sillón, no la daño físicamente, pero su tristeza al ver que él, el chico con una personalidad tan hermosa que la había ayudado en su malestar, el chico del que se había enamorado, la había empujado la hacía estremecerse. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas a una gran cantidad.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto la recién tirada al suelo, mientras miraba al peli lila con los ojos compungidos. Trunks la miro sorprendido, ni él se creía lo que había hecho. Se miró las manos con desprecio hacia sí mismo, ¿Qué había hecho? Se sentía muy confundido, él la quería mucho a Pan, pero… ¿Por qué había hecho eso? "¿Qué me pasa? No entiendo…" Pensaba cuando veía a Pan sentada en el piso todavía con toda su aflicción reflejada en su rostro. Él no aguantó más, se alejó rápidamente de Corporación Capsula, volaba a gran velocidad aislándose de esa situación.

-Hija, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Videl ayudándola a levantarse del suelo. Pan asintió y cuando se levantó abrazo a su mama, quería al menos un poco de amor, cuando le habían quitado hasta la más mínima gota de felicidad que tenía.

Vegeta miro a Pan con cara de desconcertado.-No sé qué le pasa a Trunks, pero tendremos que averiguarlo.- Dijo el saiyajin.- Pero primero que todo, tenemos que ir al templo sagrado. Dende ya volvió y dijo que hoy fuéramos porque tenía algo muy importante que decirnos…

* * *

-Debo advertirles que lo que me dijo el gran patriarca es de suma importancia.-Dijo Dende, al instante que todos se habían reunido en el templo, y haciendo una pausa para empezar con el discurso.-Hace una semana aproximadamente unas naves espaciales pasaron junto al planeta Namekusei, esas naves pertenecían a la raza del planeta Mutashi, que en realidad ya no existe y fue llamado planeta Seifucu desde que los saiyajin lo conquistaron hace muchos años. La verdad no entiendo cómo es que estos si sobrevivieron, pero debemos tener mucho cuidado si es que se presentan por aquí. Ellos son muy poderosos y no hay que confiarse…

-Ya veo.-Interrumpió Vegeta.-Con que de eso se trataba.-Dijo con una sonrisa de lado y cruzando los brazos captando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando señor Vegeta?- Dijo muy confundido el namekuseijin.

-Creo que llegaste un poco tarde con la información. Ellos ya están aquí, ayer atacaron a Pan, ya hace unos días sentimos su energía.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya llegaron?!- Grito muy asustado.

-Oigan ¿nos podrían explicar que está pasando? ¿Quiénes son los mutashi?-Dijo Bra intrigada.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor es explicar esto desde el principio.-Suspiro Vegeta antes de comenzar.-Hace muchos años la raza guerrera de los saiyajin se enfrentó en una guerra contra los habitantes del planeta Mutashi. Estos eran muy fuertes ya que poseían la evolución de sus poderes por medio de las peleas. Nosotros, los saiyajin, y ellos éramos las únicas especies capaces de incrementar nuestros poderes al terminar una batalla. Así que para definir la conquista del universo y la preferencia de Freezer en cuanto a sus aliados, estas dos razas se enfrentaron, y desde luego, nosotros vencimos ya que teníamos mayor experiencia en peleas. Ellos, sin embargo, se especializaban en diversas técnicas, tenían una infinidad de ellas con las que podían atacarnos o confundirnos de algún modo. Siempre buscaban la manera de poder manipular a las personas por medio de alguna de sus técnicas, pero nunca lo lograron. La única que se le pudo acercar fue la última que crearon los mutashi, antes de convertirlos en polvo, la técnica Kokoro no ai. Su resultado era beneficioso para ellos en realidad, al finalizarla podían enamorar la mente del enemigo, haciéndole imposible a él matar a su oponente, el que le haya propiciado esa técnica. Ahora Dende nos está informando que estos enemigos se tratan de ellos.

-¿Y cómo es que funciona esta técnica?- Pregunto Pan al sacar algunas conclusiones.

Vegeta solo puso cara de desprecio y contestó.- Aunque tiene unos resultados beneficiosos, su proceso es ridículo, en primer lugar tiene que ser entre personas del distinto sexo ya que se hace al darle un beso.- Dijo un poco avergonzado.- Al contactar un labio con el otro todo el subconsciente se dispersa cambiando de rumbo y haciéndolo enamorarse del otro.

-¿Y no hay ninguna otra técnica que sea peligrosa?- Dijo Gohan.- Digo, por si debemos resguardarnos de algo más.

-Que yo sepa no. Pero esos tipos todo el tiempo creaban cosas nuevas así que es probable que tengan algunos azes bajo la manga. Durante todos estos años, y por lo que habrán sobrevivido, estoy seguro que tienen nuevas técnicas para nosotros.

* * *

**La verdad ha sido descubierta en cuanto a los seres que amenazaban el planeta. Resulta que los enemigos eran viejos oponentes que la raza saiya había tenido muchos años atrás, incluso antes de que naciera Vegeta. Pan saco algunas conclusiones acerca de los alienígenas mutashi. Pero...¿Será posible que Tara y ese monstruo sean la misma persona? ¿Qué es lo que hizo que desvaneciera su técnica?¿Pan lograra volverse más fuerte en la habitación del tiempo? ¿Cómo reaccionara Trunks ante sus confusiones en su cabeza? Esperen al próximo capítulo… "**_**Entrenar con mi papá, una tarea difícil."**_

**UUUUFFF… Por fin termine este capítulo. La verdad es que es el más largo que escribí. No creí que me durara tanto. D: Pero bueno, la verdad es que uno de los más importantes, ya que revela toda la verdad sobre estos enemigos. Espero que les haya gustado :D Saludos a todos y dejen sus reviews!**

_**MoiraDBZ**_


End file.
